Childhood Sweetheart
by frozenmellody
Summary: Love is always unexpected, you fall for who your hearts beats for... but if it will cost your most treasured friendship? will you still follow how you feel? SASUxSAKUxDEI
1. My bestfriend and me

**Disclaimer: me no own NARUTO, well I wish I do… but guess I wasn't lucky enough sooo anyway! Enjoy! BTW… this is my first time to write something! So feel free to say what you think! ******

**Chapter 1**_**(my best friend and me)**_

Mrs. Haruno was preparing their usual morning meal, strawberry jam and cheese sandwich. She was about to go up stairs when someone knocked on their door.

"I'm coming!" she said and went to open the door

"Oh good morning Sasuke-kun" she smiled at him who smiled back

"Good morning Oba-chan"

"She will be down in a sec… or so she said" she smiled again

"I'll just wait on her bedroom, I'll do her unfinished homework… as always" he said and walked to the stairs

"Sasuke dear, tell her breakfast is ready. You two need to eat before you go to school" Mrs. Haruno said getting something from the fridge.

"I'll do that"

"Thank you sweetie…"

Sasuke went to Sakura's bedroom and found her door unlocked.

"She's in the shower… Baka…" he said and then went in and placed his things on the bed and sat on her computer sit and started typing. Sakura heard the typing sound and smiled.

"Sasuke… My other homework isn't finished and save it first before doing anything else!" she shouted

"Whatever…" he whispered

"What did you say _Sasukeee-kuun_?" she said with a smirk, sasuke flinched hearing her shout his name like that. He hates it, but somehow that always gets him.

"Fine! Just hurry up in there!" he said and did what she asked him to do

"Ureshii!" she shouted happily

"_Urasai yo…_(**You're annoying**)_ " _he thought then smiled and continued typing. After sometime, sakura went out of the bathroom sopping wet. He looked at sasuke who was still typing and smiled.

"_Kawaii…"_ she thought and went near him and looked at her computer. Her hair dripped on sasuke's hand.

"What…" he looked behind him and saw sakura, he instantly looked back on the monitor and took something on his pocket. A _handkerchief_, and wiped his nose. Sakura noticed this and giggled. She went closer and whispered something to his ear.

"Pervert…" she smiled and went to her closet

"So not!" He argued his hanky still on his nose, when he turned to yell at her some more his nosebleed gotten worst. He saw sakura doing her bra. But her back was turned but she was just in her panties.

"You finished?" she said noticing that the typing sound stopped. She waited for a reply but gotten none "Sasuke?" she said and turned around and found sasuke lying unconsciously on the ground.

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" she said and went next to him "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up! Sasuke!" she said trying to wake him up

"Think sakura! Think!" she said and pulled him to the bed** (N/A: more like dragged him to her bed… ^_^)**after some minutes, sasuke regained his perception. He found sakura beside him, a fully dressed sakura.

"What happened?" he asked

"You fainted, and the reason? You're a pervert" she smirked

"What!? Why you-

"What ever you say _Pretty Boy, _we should get going or will be late" She said and grabbed her school boots **(N/A: like yuuki's on vampire knight. I just love boots! Deal with it!)** And her mail bag and sasuke's back pack.

"Let's go Pretty Boy!"

"Yeah, yeah! And don't call me pretty boy!" He said and stood up and followed her outside. Sasuke was like her brother. He always protect her from anyone, he never left her side, even at times when his suppose to leave her.

**Flash back **

_**It was a day where her mood swing is horrid. Her tummy hurts and she didn't care if she looked like an aged hag. All she cared about was how to reduce the pain she was feeling; Yes it's her monthly visit.**_

"_**I'm going to the wash room…" sakura said**_

"_**I'll come with you..." sakura raised an eyebrow to him**_

"_**What? What if that boy with thick brows is in there? Who would save you?"**_

"_**Pervert…"**_

"_**No, I'm just protecting you…" he stated crossing his arms**_

"_**Fine! Just stay outside…"**_

"_**Hn…" was all he said and leaned on the wall of the girl's washroom. It was already 10 minutes "She's taking too long… What if something happened inside!?" he dashed inside kicking every cubicle door shouting her name. Sakura, who was in the middle of the cubicle, holding a sandwich **_**(N/A: umm you know… the thing that looks like a sandwich that girl have in her bag when she has monthly visits. My friends and I call it a sandwich so it wouldn't be intrigued by guy friends.)** _**Was startled when she heard someone kicking doors. Then she heard her name.**_

"_**Sasuke?" she was about to yell at him when she felt the pain in her tummy "Oww!"**_

"_**Sakura! What's happening!? Are you ok?!"**_

"_**Sasu-Oww! I-I'm Fi-Oww!" she held her tummy trying to ease the pain**_

"_**What's happening!? Is it thick brows!? What's he doing to you!?" he started to back away from the door "I'm coming in! Hold on sakura!"**_

"_**N-no! don-Oww! D-don't c-come in! D-dame-yo! **_**(You shouldn't do that!)**_**" She shouted but it was too late, sasuke kicked the door wide open. Sakura covered her self with her hands. She looked at him face red from the humiliation, he was staring at her with a blank face.**_

"_**Don't stare at me pervert!!!" she shouted and kicked back the door hitting sasuke's face causing him to fall down. He didn't stand up or even move, he then felt his face heating up. He heard the toilet flushed and then sakura spoke**_

"_**I'll kill you UCHIHA!"**_

_**His red face became pail and he felt death was near, so he did the only thing that was on his mind…**_

_**He ran…**_

"_**Yes! Run pretty boy run! You better hide too! Cause when I find you… Ohoh! I'll make you're life a living hell!"**_

_**Sasuke heard what sakura said, he ran faster. She eventually caught him and beat him up into a pulp. After that beating she still ignored him for two weeks and made him do all her house chores, but in the end she forgave him.**_

**End of Flash back**

That was one of his worst memories while sakura had her monthly visits. **(N/A: Yes one of the worst… why? Because… that's why now back to reading!)**

"Pretty Boy!" **(N/A: The pretty boy title is another story… which will be in up coming chapters…) **

"Stop that…"

"Pre-tty-Bo-oy"

"Saki…" He said softly which stopped sakura. Saki was her childhood pet name which sasuke only use when his really annoyed with what ever she's doing.

"Okey, fine… I'll stop" she pouted and jumped down the stairs which earned a gasp from sasuke. When her foot landed on the floor she looked up at sasuke who was glaring at her "Great, another scolding from **Father**" she said

When they got to the kitchen sasuke's mood turned upside down from smelling the food Mrs. Haruno prepared. He smiled and sat on the counter beside sakura.

"Yum! I'm hungry!" she happily said

"You're always hungry…" sasuke smirked and drank his orange juice

"Na'ah! Your mean!" she said taking a bite on her sandwich and glaring at him

"How can I be mean? I just finished your homework… again"

"You liked doing my homework"

"No, I just don't want the humiliation when you fail"

"Why would you be embarrassed if I fail?" she said taking a big bite on her sandwich

"Whersh sha poin in shat?" she said some of her sandwich falling from her mouth **(N/A: O_o okeyy… that's just gross)**

"Sakura don't talk when your mouth is full" Mrs. Haruno said taking off her apron and placing them in the counted "I'm going up for a while hunny, sasuke. Finish your breakfast before you leave ok?"

"Sure mom!"

"Ok Oba-chan"

"Bye sweeties" she bid goodbye and went upstairs

"So what do you mean by that sasuke?"

"Let's go Saki, we'll be late… again" he said and drank all his orange juice and took the last bite on his sandwich. He took his shoes and both their bags

"Oi sasuke! Don't you walk away from me! Tell me!" she said following sasuke and putting her and his plates on the sink. Then wore her boots and went to the door.

"Ittekimasu! (**I'm off!**)" She shouted and went outside and ran to sasuke

"You're not telling me something here!"

"Urusai yo… (**You're annoying**)" he said shoving both his hands inside his pocket.

"Tell me!"

"No…"

"Tell me!"

"No…"

"Sasuke-ku-

"Saki…"

"Ok fine, I'll stop" she pouted again

"Good girl" he smirked

"_Jerk…"_ she said to herself. When they got to school, they went to their hangout inside their school and instantly saw there friends.

"Yoh!" shikamaru said sasuke only nodded and sat next to sakura, who was tying her long pink hair into a ponytail.

"Saku, you have your homework?" ino asked

"Hell yeah! I finished it this morning!" she smiled

"Really?"

"Ugh… y-yeah like I can't?" she sweat drop then sasuke put his hands on her shoulder.

"_**Did you really**_?" he said in a scary tone that made goose bump on sakura

"Uhg… Hehe, I-I helped…" sasuke smirked and went back with talking to shikamaru.

"You know sasuke, you and pinky here look good together. If it wasn't for the best friend title I'd think you're a couple" he said lying down on the grass

"I just ate… do you want me to puke?" he said and made gagging noise

"I heard that shika-kun!" sakura interrupted

"Gomen! Gomen!" He said closing his eyes

"Ino is his going to skip class again?"

"Yeah… I don't bother arguing with him, he does have a high grades"

"Oh yeah… higher that mine" sakura sighed

"You know you can do better if you only study…" sasuke said lying down as well

"Books are boring! And you know that!"

"But you read manga…"

"That's perfectly different… Baka!" she pouted and faced the other way and she saw someone. Sasuke looked at sakura then looked at what she's looking at, then looked at the sky _"Her again… She's a girl for kami's sake!"_

"You'll see her in class today…"

"Yeah… wait… Oh hell no!" Sakura was about to stand up and run when sasuke spoke.

"You're not going to skip _math_ again sakura"

"Oh please sasuke! Let me! I promise this is the last… please!" she pleaded

"NO…"

"I'll do anything you want!"

"Hmm? Anything?" he smirked

"Yes! Anything!"

Half an hour past, sasuke was in front of the classroom writing down equations on the board. Half of the class was squealing at him, some where even fainting and his ears were hurting from the noise

"_My ears are bleeding… damn FAN GIRLS!"_ he thought and looked at sakura who was banging her head on her table. He smirked and went back on writing.

"Stupid-sakura-stupid-stupid-stupid! Sasuke-jerk-i-hate-you! Stupid-stupid!" she stopped hammering her head and looked at him _"jerk…"_

"Anou… Haruno-san…"

Sakura looked at the one who called her and then a blush crept on her face.

"H-hinata-chan…"

"A-are you o-okey? Y-your forehead i-is red" she said pointing on her forehead

"Yeah! It's nothing… I'm fine!" she smiled _"She's worried about me! Ureshii!"_

"Oh, ok…" hinata smiled back and went back to copying notes.

"_She's so Kawaii…"_ she said to her self "A-anou… H-hinata-chan…"

"Nani?"

"C-can we have l-lunch together?"

"S-sure… that's sounds delightful" she smiled again

"R-really? Great!" she inadvertently shouted. Everyone looked at her not to mention a guy named sasuke glaring at her.

", if you can't keep quiet I would be happy to give you five hours of detention" Jiraiya said

"I'll be gladly to take her detention sensei! For my beautiful angel's sake!" a guy said

"No! I will take her detention!" another guy said

"Shut up you two! Sakura-sama will give it to me!"

"Dream on!"

"Wanna bet!?"

"You're on!"

"Well sakura… seems like your fans club will be with you in detention"

"NO! I-I mean… I'll keep it down, Gomene minna san" she bowed and sat back on her sit and looked at hinata who was giggling at her.

"Gomen…" she smiled at her _"She's really cute when she does that" _

She looked outside and then smiled not knowing a pair of eyes never left her

"_Baka…"_

**soo.. that's the first chapiey! hope you didn't go mad at me! *sweat* this is my first time! so please... **

**Innerme: don't kill me! kill her! i beg of you! please! spare me! spare the inner!**

**O_o urgh... that was umm.. never mind her, just review! :3**


	2. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: Me no own NARUTO! :)**

**Wee! Sorry for the long wait! My dsl got busted soo I have to wait for like days! **

**IM: N-no internet… N-no life… can you just kill me now?! The horror!**

**Yeah that was she was saying for days without computer, but hey! Here's the 2****nd**** chapee! Enjoy!... and oh! Thanks for the reviews!**

**  
Chapter 2 **

On the cafeteria, Sakura and hinata sat together eating their lunch. On another table not so far away sat sasuke and the others.

"Sasuke… is she really doing this?" Tenten said looking at the two girls

"You're not blind; you can see them can you"

"She's crazy…" Ino said looking at them too

"Why can't she act like a girl for a second?" tenten added

"How troublesome… just drag her back here…"

"Shikamaru…" ino glared at him

"What?"

"Urusai!"

"Tch, whatever…" he said and drank his soda

---

Hinata-chan…"

"Yes?"

"I never see you with that naruto anymore…" sakura said taking a bite on her clubhouse

"N-naruto-kun?" she blushed

"Yeah… did something happen?"

"Uhmm… I-I told him…" she blushed more

"Told him what?"

"Th-that I l-like him… so I guess h-his avoiding m-me…"

"You... like him?" her voice sadden

"Y-yeah…" hinata smiled, sakura frowned

"_She like's that stupid naruto…"_ she thought  
"Uhm… hinata I'll be going now… i forgot chiyo needs something from me… janeh" she said and stood up

"H-haruno-san! M-matte!" sakura stopped on her tracks but didn't face hinata

"D-did I said something w-wrong?" hinata asked. Sakura went still for a moment then spoke

"No…" she looked at her "And just call me sakura…" smiled and then walked away

"Haruno-san…"

----

"Uh-Oh…" tenten said and looked at ino who nodded

"What?" sasuke looked at them with a concerned look

"Major break down… will be at the bathroom if anyone needs us" ino said and stood up with tenten

"How do you know?"

"Duh! Were girls… it's on the girl code _pretty boy_, see you" ino said and walked to the washroom

"Why do they love calling you pretty boy?" neji said walking to the table with naruto

"Because teme's _pretty_!" naruto laughed

"Dobe… urusai"

"Where's sakura-chan?" he asked looking for pink

"Washroom…" sasuke stood up and walked away

"What's his problem?" naruto asked

----

At the girl's washroom, the three was inside a cubicle consoling sakura.

"How can she like naruto!? His stupid a-and… STUPID!" she cried

"Come on sakura… you know his nice too" ino said and patted her back

"Yeah saku-chan… do you remember the time when he carried you on his back when you got drank on neji's birthday?" tenten said handing her a tissue

"He only did that because sasuke was too drunk to even stand up!" sakura argued

"No, he did it because he cared about you"

"No he dosen't!"

"How about the time when he took a punch for you?" ino said

"I don't remember that…"

"Oh yeah… that was me… sorry!"

"Ino!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I still think his stupid!" sakura said and wiped her tears

"Ok maybe he is… bu-  
"No duh there!" ino said

"Urusai!" tenten shouted at her

"Fine!" she pouted

"But he still cares for you… and the fact that his one of your friends, you can't just let hinata liking him ruin that can you?"

"But… she likes him…"

"But does he?

"I don't' know…"

"Then why don't you go and ask him?" ino said

"No!" sakura said and tugged on ino's skirt "Don't ask him!"

"Why not? What if he doesn't like her?"

"What if he does?!"

"Sakura! Just go date a guy for heavens sake! May I remind you that you have boobs!" ino said shaking her

"Yeah saku-chan… you're pretty! Hell you have Fanboys all over konoha high!" tenten added  
"Why not just pick one from them?"

"Hinata's different…"

"From the boys?! Hell she is! She's a GIRL! Just like you, me and ten!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Wake up saku! Have you ever looked in a mirror? Did you even compare your face to hinata!? I'm not saying she's ug-

"Omae wo korosu… (**I'll kill you**…)" she glared at tenten

"I'm not saying! It's just that-

"You're ten times better looking that her saku!" ino said

"I-I am?"

"Duh!?" ino and tenten chorused  
"Now would you just stop crying and wipe those tears! We'll be late for music class…" ino smiled at her

"O-ok… thanks guys!" she hugged both of them and smiled

"No big saku-chan… were BFF's that's what we do…" tenten smiled

"Thanks ten-chan…"

"What no thanks to me?" ino pouted

"I'll buy you an apple on the second bell" sakura said

"Love it!" they all laughed happily until a knock came on the cubicle door

"You guys finished in there?"

"Sasuke?" the three chorused and opened the door and saw sasuke leaning on the sink, arms folded, eyes closed.

"What are doing here? You do know this is the girl's room don't you?"

"You were taking too long; I've been waiting outside for ten minutes now"

"Aww! How sweet!" ino said

"He cares for you saku-chan!"

"No, He's just in pervert mode again…" she grined

"In what?" she gave sasuke an evil smile

"Hn! whatever… let's get going, chiyo will do something wicked again…" he said and walked outside.

"Hai! Come on ino! See yeah later ten-chan!"

"key!" she hugged tenten for the last time and went outside and met up with sasuke

"Is neji already there?"

"No, his still talking with shikamaru and dobe…"

"Oh… naruto's there…" sakura said, her face sadden.  
Sasuke noticed her expression and looked at ino who was glaring at him, he sweat dropped

"Gomen…" he said. Sakura looked at him and smiled

"No… It's ok… I owe him one" she looked back "You guys go ahead, I'll be there with neji…" sakura said and walked back to where the guys are

"Saku…" ino stated, sakura looked back at her and smiled

"Don't worry… I'm ok now…"

"Good…" ino just smiled back at her and walked to the room with sasuke

----

"Mind telling me what happened with her and hinata?" sasuke said

"Do you really want to know?"

"Half of me am scared to know, but half of me am saying I'm her bestfriend… I should know…"

"Well do you?"

"Yes…" he stopped walking and looked at ino

"She got dumped by hinata…" she said  
"She told her she liked naruto…"

----

Sakura walked to the guys table and spotted naruto, her heart beat fasten and her breath went rigid  
_"Sakura, you can do this… you have to… face your fear stupid"_

"Hey guys…"

"Hey…"

"Hey sakura-chan…"

"Is it time yet?" neji asked her looking at his watch

"No, you still have three minutes" she smiled at him "Anou… naruto…"

"Nani sakura-chan?"

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"Sure…" he said and stood up. They walked away from the table where no body can hear them.

"What's wrong sakura-chan?"

"Naruto… Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot…"

"Do you like hinata-chan?" she said with even stammering

"W-what? H-hinata?"

"Yes… hinata, do you like her?"

"Why would you ask me that sakura-chan?"

"I… I just like to know…" she said slight blushing

"S-sakura-chan?"

"Just tell me… O-onegai…"

"I-i… don't know sakura-chan… she's nice but just too nice for my liking…"

"Really?" she said with a large smile on her face

"Y-yes sakura-chan…" he smiled at her

"Great! I-I mean… oh…" she smiled back _  
"Yes! He doesn't like hinata-chan!... but… I can't tell hinata-chan… it'll break her heart… "_

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?" naruto said waving a hand on sakura's face. She went back into reality and looked at him

"Sakura-chan? Is something wrong?"

"N-no.. I-I'm fine naruto" she smiled "Let's go back?"

They went back to the others, where tenten was now.

"Saku-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you went to music class already?"

"I will… I just had a talk with naruto" she smiled

"_Seems like she's good…"_ ten-ten thought and smiled back  
"You should get going"

"Hai! You good neji?"

"Yeah… see yeah later" he said and planted a peck on tenten

"Bye…" She said happily

"See you later guys!"

"I'll be waiting sakura-chan!" naruto shouted and waved at him. Sakura just smiled at him and walked off with neji. When they got to their room someone grabbed neji's arm

"What the?"

"_Neji-kuun!_" ayumi said

"Get this thing away from me…" he said pushing ayumi away

"I missed you _Neji-kuun_!"

"Let go bitch!" sakura said pulling ayumi away from neji "Let go!"

"You're just the best friend! I'm the lover!"

"Dream on! He already has a girlfriend!"

"Yeah, me!"

"Keeeeep DREAMING!" sakura said and took neji's arm away from her

"Neji-kun!"

"She's right ayumi… I already have a girl friend…" neji said and walked inside with sakura who was grinning

"NOOOO!!"

----

Sakura found ino with sasuke on their group table which consist of her, ino, sasuke, neji and Karin. Yeah Karin, the girl who thinks her and sasuke is together since the whole swimming incident. He did CPR on her, since he was the only one there who knew how to do it right. She is also his No.1 Fangirl. And sakura hate's her.

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin was about to hug sasuke when sakura pulled her hair back

"What do you think you're doing _Akage …_(**carrot top**)" she said a vain popping on her forehead.

"Why you pink haired freak!" she was about to smother her when she tripped

"_Baka-mitai… _(**you look stupid**)_"_ sakura said and started to walk when Karin pulled her hair that made sakura fall "Eep!"

"Now who looks stupid?" Karin said and pulled sakura's hair more

"Dame! (**Don't!**)" sakura shouted trying to pull karin's hand off her hair

"Okinodoku! (**Too bad!**)"

"Karin!" Sasuke said and pulled sakura while another guy pulled Karin "You two are crazy! You're acting like kids!"

"I didn't start it! You saw her!"

"Urusai kono ama! (**Shut up bitch!**)" Karin shouted

"Bukkoroshite yaru! (**I'm gonna hit you till you die!**)" sakura said and struggled from sasuke's hold to punch Karin but sasuke dragged her out of the room.

"Sakura!"

"What!?"

"Urusai!" he shouted. Sakura shut her mouth and glared at him "Do you think I like what happened in there?!"

"Do you think I did!? Plus I didn't start it!"

"I don't care if you started it or not! You still fought with her!"

"You're taking her side!?"

"I'm not taking sides! You're just as worst as her!" he shouted

"Sasuke…" her eyes widen from what she heard. She lowered her head

"Don't ever do that again sakura…" He said glaring at her

"Hai…" she said and walked back inside leaving sasuke behind. He sighed and leaned on the wall _"I don't want you to get hurt…"_ he said to his self and went inside as well.

He sat on their group table when sakura was seated far away from Karin. He sat next to Karin who clinged on his arm. Sakura was feeling awful to what sasuke said.

"_He said his not siding with anyone… but from what he said… sakura… What's wrong with you…"_

"Saku-chan…" she snapped back to reality and looked at ino, who was looking anxious at her.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…" she looked at sasuke and found Karin clinging on him, her face sadden more "I'm fine…"

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah…" sakura just looked at the window _"What's wrong with me?"_

_----_

**So wanja think? Bad? Good? Better than the last? Tell me! ******** So again.. Reviews!**


	3. Her voice

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto...**

**I finished this due to those people who did reviews! i'd like to thank all of them... *tears* anyway hope you enjoy this chapee!**

**IM: (on vacation)...**

**yeah... my inner's somewhere out there she was down yesterday cause of one review on my other story, that was cursing us to death! well i said i was sorry and that was an accident! i didn't "intentionally" want that reaction from him/her. But i reallt do hope i'm forgiven *sob***

**----  
Chapter 3 **

Chiyo got inside the classroom and was looking scarier than ever, she let her things on her desk and glared at everyone.  
"Oh shit! She's going to call someone!" Ino whispered to sakura, she looked at chiyo who was looking right at her. _"Kuso…"_

"Haruno!"  
"H-hai…" sakura slowly stood up and smiled at her

"Don't smile at me like that and get over here!"

"H-hai!" she went in front and got a solid punch on the stomach from chiyo "Urgh!" she grunted and went frail on her knees.

"Oh my god!" ino said and covered her mouth  
"Sakura!" both sasuke and neji shouted. Everyone just gasped even karin.

"That's a good girl, now haruno how did that felt?" she asked

"I-it hurts… S-sensei…" she whimpered

"Good! Now I want you to sing…"

"N-nani? I-I can't sing s-sensei… y-you just h-hit me…" sakura said holding her stomach. She looked at chiyo who was glaring at her  
"G-gomen… give m-me a m-minute…"

"Good" chiyo said and sat on her sit. Sakura cough hard and held her stomach

"_damn this old fart! Why did she have to punch me just to make me sing!? She could have just asked!"_

"Haruno I'm waiting!"

"H-hai…" her stomach pain is easing so she started

**_I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_**

"She's awesome! Even when she got punch by granny here, she can sing that good!"

"Sugoi!"

"I'm falling for her all over again…"

Chiyo had a smirk on her face _"Just as I thought…"_

**_I don't like to see the sky painted grey  
And I don't like when, nothin's goin my way  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
"Saku-chan! You rock my world!"_**

"If I got hit that hard by chiyo I don't think I can even say a word"

"Yeah… she's really good"

Karin looked at everybody who was now staring at her with eyes full of hearts. She looked at some of sasuke's fangirls who also dislike sakura, they were also gawking at her with mouths open. Then she looked at sasuke, he was smiling. A smile that was for her… a smile he can never give to anyone else but her.

**_I love everything about the way your lovin me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do-o_**

Sakura sang there, ignoring the pain she have on her stomach were chiyo punched her.  
She looked at ino and saw stars in her eyes she smiled the blonde.

**_And I don't like to turn the radio on  
Just to find I missed my favorite song  
And I don't like to be the last with the news  
But I do love you  
But I do love you _**

Sasuke looked at her smiling. Then neji tapped his side

"She's great as usual…"

"Yeah… no changing pitches on her voice or anything…"

"That's our sakura…" neji said and smiled, so did sasuke then the continued watching their bestfriend **(Karin was busy glaring/listening to sakura to pay attention to what neji and sasuke said XD)**

**_I love everything about the way your lovin me  
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep  
And I love to kiss you in the rain  
I love everything you do, oh I do _**

**_And I don't like to be alone in the night  
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you  
But I do love you_**

Sakura ended her song and smiled at everybody **(including Karin) **and looked at chiyo who still have a smirk on her  
_"Good thing that's over! Now I can finally sit down! My stomach still hurts!"_

Chiyo walked to sakura and gave her a hard tap on her back making her almost fall from the flat form "Urgh!"

"Good! Just like what I expect from you haruno…"  
"Huh?"

"Just take your sit, you'll find out later!" chiyo said and pushed sakura. Sakura didn't understand what chiyo said, heck no one did. She went back to their group table and sat on her chair earning a pinch on the cheek from ino

"Oww! Stop that…"

"You rock Pinky!" Ino said and kissed sakura on her other cheeks

"Eww! And what's with the new title!?"

"Haruno! Yamanaka! Urusai…" Chiyo glaraed at them

"Ha-hai!" they both shut up and blushed

"haha! Losers!" Karin snorted at them

"Karin … since you like opening your mouth so much why don't you go up here next?" chiyo said glaring at Karin

"I'll pass sen-  
"NOW!"

"H-hai!" Karin said and went in front just like sakura she earned a hard punch on the stomach from chiyo.

"Ahh!"

"You know the drill…"

"H-hai…" she said holding her stomach like Sakura before. She was about to sing when she felt her knees weakening "Give me a second" she said regaining her balance, when she stood up she looked at chiyo and motioned her to sing. When she sang the first lines her voice creaked. Earning a laugh from everyone, Chiyo glared at her and pushed her off the platform causing her to fall off… **(A/N: face first… LOL)**chiyo did it to everyone, even the boys. Only seven of then was able to sing. Sasuke, neji, ino, some random guy and a girl but sakura was the only one who sang as if nothing happened to her. The bell rang and everyone went out of the hallway exept…

"Haruno… you stay…" chiyo said

"H-hai..." sakura looked over to ino "I'll catch up to you guys later" she smiled at her. Ino just nodded and went out with sasuke and neji. Sakura went to chiyo, she handed a paper to her

"Nani?" she took the paper and read it "A festival program?" she looked at chiyo who nodded "What's this for sensei?"

"You'll be singing in there…"

"N-nani!?"

"You got a problem with that?" she glared at sakura

"N-no… not at a-all"

"Good… I'll be picking you're partner for the program…"

"A duet?" she looked at the paper again

"Yes… Uchiha and Hyuga is performing as well, so I can't pick one of them to be your partner" chiyo said grabbed her things and stood up  
"So I'll just pick _him_" was the last words she said to sakura and left her.

"Him who?" She stood there for a while and then looked at the paper again.  
She stuff the paper on her mail bag then went outside and found sasuke leaning on the door.

"Sasuke?"

"That was a long thought…"

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go…" he said and took sakura's things from her  
"And oh… we still need to talk about you jumping from the stairs this morning…"

"chikusho…**(damn…)**" sasuke just smirked.

----

**3rd chapee done! the song "but i do love you" is by leann rimes. so you like it? hate it? reviews! but please no cursing i'm really VERY sensitive... yes that means i CRY alot.. feel free to make me laugh! i'd like that! :)**

**----**

* * *


	4. Ecstatic day

**Disclaimer: me no own naruto!**

**Yey! i finally updated! i got addicted on "GAIA" i wasn't been able to go anywhere in the net except for their website! sorry! i can't help it, its fuun :3 But i promise I'll update more again... Anyway i just finished chapter 9 (handwritten) I love to write! wo0t! i'll thank everyone who reviewed my story! you guys made my life happier!...**

**Here's chapee 4!**

**InnerMe: (still on vacation... be back in a week)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

At biology sakura just avoided hinata the whole class. She was just chatting with kiba. When P.E came, sakura was very happy she was going to play her much-loved sport again, soccer. She put her hair in a messy bun and jumped on kiba.

"Soccer! Soccer! Soccer!" she repeated

"You're happy…" kiba said carrying her on his back

"Is it a crime to be happy?" she said pinching his cheeks

"Hey! That hurts!"

"I'm just happy… that's all" she smiled and let go of his cheeks and just wrapped her arms on his neck

"Well I hope you can be like that every day…" he smiled and walked to the field, sakura still on his back "Happy like nothing can go wrong…"

----

Their practice was hard like hell. But sakura was in tip top shape. Their training ended and she just lied down on the grass next to kiba

"That was fun! Neh kiba?"

"You call that fun? It was worst that torture!"

"Still, I had fun…" she said and closed her eyes, kiba stared at her for a moment and then just smiled  
_"If only you can be like that everyday… feeling nothing can go wrong"_ he thought and closed his eyes as well

"Sakura-chan!" sakura opened her eyes and saw nodako smiling at her

"Nodako-san? Genki desuka? **(What's up?)**"

"Nothing much… I just like seeing you happy" she smiled at her "Jane!" nodako said and ran away

"That was weird…"

"She likes you…" sakura looked behind her and saw saito, nodako's brother

"Nani?" she said and sat up

"Oi sazaki, what the hell are you saying?" kiba said sitting up as well

"The truth…" he said and smiled at the both of them. Sakura rose an eyebrow on him "She'll soon tell you…" he said and walked away

"What was that about?" she asked kiba

"Beats me…" he stood up and faced his back on sakura "Here…"

"What?"

"So you won't jump on me anymore… I'm offering my back to y- Ooff!" he was cut when sakura jumped on him "Yeah… I though so"

"Come on kiba! Let's go get my things!" she said and raised her hand on the air

"You better hold on tight saku-chan!" he said and started to run  
"Wohoo!"

----

When they got their things back, it was almost three in the afternoon. They went straight to their hangout after school. By the beach where the wind is chilly and they can hear the water.

"Were here!" Sakura shouted still being carried by kiba. "Let's go kiba-kun!"

"Now you're calling me kiba-kun!"

"You got any problem with that?"

"No, no kiba-kun is fine" he sweat dropped

"Hey guys!"

"Hey saku-chan… uhmm… saku don't you think that kiba is already worn out?"

"Bakarashi! **(Nonsense!)**kiba-kun is strong! Neh kiba?" she looked at him and saw swirls on his eyes "Kiba? Oi! Kiba!"

Everyone laughed at seeing the two. An hour passed they were now playing volleyball… well not every body sakura hates that sport. She was just seating on the table on the shack. She watched them play when her phone beeped; she took it out and saw an unregistered number

"Who in the world?" she replied to it and soon it replied back. She found out that it was sasori.

**Sasori: Hey sakura! I got youre number from chiyo, she said I should text you.**

**Sakura: Really? Why would she say that?**

**Sasori: Beats me, she said it'll be handy by the time we start practice**

**Sakura: Practice? Practice what?**

**Sasori: Didn't she tell you about the festival?**

**Sakura: Oh! So you're my partner!**

**Sasori: Yeah she told me you really sound great after what she did :)**

**Sakura: oh! Yeah… she did it to you 2?**

**Sasori: Yeah, she punched me twice when she asked me to sing**

**Sakura: twice!? Chiyo's really a devil!**

**Sasori: You said it! Oh! Before I forgot, she said will start practicing next week. A month before the festival.**

**Sakura: ok! Sounds great! I can rest from being hit in gutt! Lol :) **

**Sasori: same here!**

**Sakura: see you in school then!**

**Sasori: Will do. :)**

She closed her phone and continued watching the others and then sasuke went next to her "Tired?"

"No, you just look pitiful" he said and took off his shirt. Sakura looked at him in _awe_. She never really paid any attention on how hot sasuke is, but now she have all the time in the world "I might melt any second now" he smirked

"What?"

"Quit staring at me…"

"Am soo NOT!" she said and looked away slight pink

"You so are…"

"Am not!"

"Yes you were…"

"Oh just shut up!" she stood up and went to the shore _"That jerk…"_ she said to her self then smiled and looked at the ocean

"Time for a swim sakura…" she said and took off her shirt. She was still in her gym clothes. That means a shirt inside was a white tank top and a short. She toss her shirt somewhere and walked to the water. The wind blew, it was very refreshing, she took off her rubber band and let her long hair be carried by the wind.

"How I wish it can be like this everyday… with out anything to worry about" she said and then walked deeper into the water. Sasuke looked at her a smile plastered on his face then an idea popped on his mind

"Hey guys! Anyone up for a little swim?" she shouted, all of them looked at him. Neji and kiba looked at where sasuke was looking, then a smirk was on there face.

Sakura was still standing there feeling the water on her feet. All of a sudden she sense something bad's going to happen… to her that is. When she turned around she saw her three best friends looking evilly at her

"Oh hell no…"

She was instantly being carried **(A/N: she was on neji's shoulder, you know… like a little girl being yank around by his big brother… something like that)** deeper to the water by three _hot _men

"Let me go neji!" she said struggling from his grip "This is sasuke's prank! I just know it!!"

"Your going for a swim anyway, why not join you?" sasuke said

"Yeah! The fun way!" kiba added

"No! put me down! Neji! You're the kind best friend! Don't listen to them!"

"I'm not neji… I'm his other side!" he laughed evilly

"Ten-chan! You're boyfriends going CRAZY!! Help me!" she cried

----

"Look at them ino… there acting like ten year olds" tenten laughed

"They look soo cute when there like that!" she added "Neh shika-kun, why not join them?"

"There going home wet…"

"You have a point…" ino smiled "Well good luck getting a cold guys!" she shouted at the others. Both she and tenten laughed

----

"Onegai! Put me down! You're going to take a dive!!"

"Yeah! And your joining us saku-chan!" kiba said and ruffled her hair

"NOOO!" they were in the deeper part of the water, the _hot_ three men smiled at her  
"NOOOO!! Let me go! There are sharks in there!"

"Don't worry sakura, they only eat girls" sasuke said

"NOO-  
"-what the hell is that suppose to mean!?" she glared at him

"Ok guys! At the count of three!"

"Noo!"

"ONE!" kiba started

"No! Please don't!"

"TWO!" neji said and positioned sakura on his back where she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Noo!"

"THREE!"

"N-AHH! Mpftt!" she didn't even finished screaming when they dove in the water. An hour and a half already passed now they were all looking at the sunset. The four _hot_wet guys and sakura smiled at each other. Neji looked at the time.

"It's already 6…"

"What!?" Sakura and sasuke both shouted

"What?" he said

"My mom's gonna kill me!"  
"Obaa-chan's gonna kill me!" everyone looked at them and burst out laughing

"What the hell is funny?" sasuke asked

"You're like her boy friend sasuke!" ino said in between laughs

"What?"

"You guys are CRAZY! His like my big brother! Damn you guys!" sakura said and made everyone laugh harder, except for sasuke.

"_A brother…"  
_"Yeah… I'm her One-san…" he said quietly

"You guys just shut up!"

"Ok, ok we'll shut it. It's time to go anyways…" Kiba said and put his arms around on sakura's shoulder  
"Let's go?"

"It's about time you know!" sakura said and bit kiba's arm

"Yoowch! The hell was that for!?"

"Oh nothing… I thought it was a hot_dog_!" sakura said and grabbed her things and started to walk away  
"See you guys tomorrow!" she looked back at them and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…" tenten said

"H-huh?"

"Aren't you going to walk her home today?"

"Uh… y-yeah…" he said and took his things and started walking "See you tomorrow…"

Every one of them had the same look on their faces, the look of uncertainty.

"What happened to him?" shikamaru said

"Did we say something?" Ino questioned

"I think he got hit by something…" kiba said and looked at where sasuke walk off. Sakura was still walking when someone called her from behind.

"Sakura! Wait up!"

"Sasuke? I thought you still wanted to hang out with the others?"

"No… I want to see you get killed by Obaa-chan" he smirked at her

"Oh yeah… what could I say to get out of this one?" she said putting her hand underneath her chin "Hmm?"

"Don't worry… You're with me right?"

"And your point?"

"Obaa-chan trusts me when it comes to you… As the matter of fact she trust me with everything more that you…"

"Your being full of hot air again uchiha… watch it you might blow up!"

"Saki…"

"Shutting up..."

"Good…" he smirked again. The wind suddenly blew they both quivered and remembered they were still a little drenched. Sasuke took his polo out of his bag and placed it on sakura.

"Huh?" she said when she felt the warm fabric, and looked at sasuke "What's this for?"

"Baka… You're cold aren't you?"

"So are you… here… you should use it" she said handing over the shirt

"I gave it to you…" sakura looked at him then a light bulb light up.

"Hey are you tired?"

"Huh? No… why?" he said stopped walking and looked at her

"Can you give me a piggy back ride?"

"No…"

"It's not like what your thinking stupid! Your cold and so am i… if we continue walking like this we won't make it to the house alive…" she said pointing to their clothes  
"So if you give me a ride we would be warm… or I could just go inside your shirt so we can walk like stupid retarded… and the fact that I can't carry you bec-

She didn't even finish her sentence when sasuke turned around and offered his back to her.

"Sasuke…"

"Well what are you waiting for? I thought your cold?"

"I am! You could have just ask m-  
"Are you going or not?"

"H-hai…" she said and climbed up his back, sasuke held both of her legs. She wrapped both her arms on his neck like what she did to kiba that afternoon. They started to walk. Sakura was right; they didn't feel that cold anymore. She laid her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm waiting…"

"Ok, ok… you're right… thank kami you still have a brain…"

"_Sasuke-kuun…_" she whispered in his ear making him flush, but he didn't let anyone notice it… even her

"Thank you sakura…" she smiled

"Oh it's nothing; I'm just smart that's all…"

"_Good thing you're here to make everything ok…" _he said to his self and smiled. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and saw her worn-out  
"You can take a nap… I'll just wake you up when we get there…"

"Thank… you… sa…suke…" She said and drifted to dream world leaving sasuke just smiling on the real world

----

"_**Sakura…"**_

" _**W-where am i?" she opened her eyes but saw nothing. It was dark and she was lying down, or maybe floating… she can't feel anything below her. **_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Whose there?" she tried opening her mouth but no words escaped**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**I- I can't see a thing… it's to dark…"**_

"_**Sakura where are you…"**_

"_**Sasuke? N-neji? Kiba?" she said in her mind**_

"_**Sakura I can't see you…"**_

"_**ino? Tenten?…" she looked at oblivion**_

"_**I can't see you sakura…"**_

"_**Why can't I speak?" she tried opening her mouth again but as before nothing came out.**_

"_**Sakura… don't leave me…"**_

"_**who are you?" she closed her eyes **_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**I can't move… I can't speak… I can't do anything…"**_

"_**Don't leave me sakura…"**_

"_**Who ever you are…"**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**I… won't go…"**_

"_**Sakura…"  
**_"_**Sakura…"**_

"Sakura…"

"H-huh…?" Sakura woke up and saw sasuke looking at her with worried eyes  
"You ok?" she sat up and found that she was in her living room

"Y-yeah…" she said holding her head

"You had dream?"

"H-huh?"

"Hunny… sasuke… here drink this" Mrs. Haruno handed them hot cup of tea  
"I'll call your mom and say you'll be staying here for the night…" she said to sasuke

"Arigatou obaa-chan…"

"I'll be on the phone…" she said and left. Sakura looked at the window and noticed that it was raining. She remembered her dream

_"I won't go…"_

* * *

**Done! so wndya think? is it a little too nonsense?? tell me! i need to know.. hehe! so one again please review... thanks!**


	5. Piggy back ride

**Disclaimer: me no own naruto...**

****

Hey guys! as promised thanks to these people for the reviews!

_Wulfgirl1  
-Faded Sunrise-  
FilipinaChick29  
cool44  
insaneanimelover  
Xx Sakura Hana xX  
ShyGirlTeshii  
kitten1596_

**Yey! here is chapee 5 just to prove how sorry i am for not updating soon... I have the next chapters in my computer up until chapee 9, i'm working on chapter 10. soo hope you continue reading..  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5 **

Next morning, sakura woke up somehow down. When she looked over her couch where sasuke slept, the blankets were already folded neatly.

"_He must have left already…"_she thought and looked at the ceiling and sighed.  
"I want to be late for school today… Just for today…" she said and then closed her eyes.

"That's not a good idea saki…"

Her eyes snapped open and looked at where she heard the voice and found sasuke leaning on her door.

"I thought you left?"

"Obaa-chan washed all of my clothes last night"

"Really? That's good…

"You should get up now…" He said walking to her

"I don't want to… I'm still sleepy…" she said yawning and covered her face with her pillow.

"Sakura…"

"No!"

"Saki…"

"That won't work on me now!"

"Saki…"

"No! just leave me alone!"

"Saki… get up…"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Fine…"

"Nani?..." she said and waited for an answer but there was none _"He gave up? No! This is a trap! Don't give in!"_ she hesitated for a moment then eventually took a peak if he was still there. But she immediately got carried **(A/N: the way neji carried her when they were at the beach… yeah like a pig)** by two strong arms.

"I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Now you're going to take a bath!"

"No! Put me down!" she struggled from his hold

"Hot bath?"

"No! Let me go!"

"No? So you want a cold bath?" he smirked

"No! I don't want to take a bath! Let me go! Now!" she shouted as she continued struggling. They entered her bathroom; sasuke walked over her tub and turned on the faucet **(A/N: the cold as ice faucet… bad sasuke!)**

"Drop me down! Now!" She commanded

"If you say so…" his smirk grew **(if that was even possible…) **she looked at him in confusion _"Damn…"_ then she was dropped on the very, cold water.

"Ahh!"

"You like it?" he smiled at her

"I-it's fucking c-cold!" she hugged her self "Y-you could have a-at least turned on t-the h-hot water!"

"Whatever… just hurry up" he said and walked outside

"Y-yeah! What-what ever to y-you too! S-sasuke j-jerk!"

He closed the door behind him and smiled. He walked over to her bed and fixed it then took his clean clothes on the couch. He changed into his school pants and took off his shirt and sighed. He went to her computer and checked if there was any unfinished school thingy she left **(for him to do…)** but found none _"Good… she finally finished everything"_ he then went to her desktop and saw her wallpaper. It was compilations of pictures of her and him.

There was one of him carrying her on his back, a picture of both of them with their silly faces. And one when they were still kids, where she was hugging him and he was smiling, a cute smile which only belong to her.

At the middle was a group picture, the half was the two of them with all of the guys. Ino was hugging shikamaru, tenten was carried by neji **(bridal style)** sakura's arm on neji's shoulder while her other arm was tangled with his. Naruto sat beneath sakura with kiba both with silly grin's on their faces. The other half was the four of them. Neji, kiba, sakura and him. Neji was smiling; he was guiding sakura on her waist. He had the same expression as neji and he has his arms crossed. Kiba was giving sakura her favourite piggy back ride while she did a peace sign with a very happy face.

He smiled while looking at their faces.

"I'm done pretty boy!" sakura came out of the bathroom and saw sasuke in front of her computer  
"I already finished everything last night…"

"Yeah… I know" he answered not bothering to look at her

"I'm going to change now!"

"Why are you telling me that?"

"So you won't go all pervert mode again…"

"Just hand me my shirt, it's on the couch" sakura took his shirt and handed it to him. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any upper garment. She saw his body again and blushed.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ she thought and turned around and walked to her closet, took her clothes and got changed. Sasuke finished getting dressed and took his things and headed for the door, but before he went outside he spoke

"Don't try jumping off the stairs again…"

"Yeah sure… jerk…" she said while tying her hair in a half ponytail

"Come down when you're finished…"

"Hai…" when she he left the room, she sighed and looked at the mirror  
"What's wrong with you sakura?"

----

"Ittekimasu!" she shouted and closed the door. When they were walking she noticed sasuke was still smiling

"Why are you so happy?"

"You like getting a piggy back ride don't you?" he said still smiling

"Why? You gonna give me one?" she smiled at him hoping him to turn around and offer his back to her

"No…"

"Then why ask?" she pouted

"Nothing… just asked"

"Now you're so grumpy…"

"Let's go sakura…"

"Mood swings much?"

"Saki…"

"Fine! Shutting up now!" she said and crossed her arms.

When they got to school, they got cornered with sasuke's fan girls. He sweat dropped but sakura just laughed at him.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for being grumpy! Mr. Mood-swings!"

"Don't just laugh there! Do something!"

"I'am doing something! Leaving you to them! See you pretty boy!" she said laughing evilly then got cornered by her fan boys as well  
"Ahhh!"

Now it was sasuke's turn to laugh

"Hahaha! That's what you call karma!"

"Jerk! Do something!"

"How can i! These girls won't lay o-

A light bulb lit on his head "Is that Edward cullen with bella!?" he shouted and all of the mobs looked the other way

"Where!?"  
"I can't see him!"  
"My angel? Where is she?"  
"There's no one here!"

Both of them ran as fast as they can inside school. Not looking back at their fans  
"This is your fault pretty boy!"

"How can this be my fault? You made us late again!"

"No, it was your staring at my computer that made us late!"

"Oh stop this! Let's just run befo-

"Hey! There gone!"  
"Is that them!?"  
"Sakura-sama! Matte!"

They both ran faster until sasuke found an open door. He pulled sakura in and shut it fast. On the other side they can hear the mob looking for them.

"Where did they go!"  
"I just saw them here!"  
"Damn! That uchiha stole my angel away from me!"  
"Sasuke-kun didn't steal that bitch!"  
"Whose the bitch!? Bitch!"  
"WHY YOU!"

When they heard that they were leaving both of them sighed in relief

"That was close…" sakura said

"Yeah… too close" he said and looked for the door knob, he turned it but it didn't bulge  
"What the!?" he tried to turned again but it still didn't work

"What's wrong?"

"It won't open!" he said doing it all over again

"What!? Lemi do it!" she said and tried turning it, but like before nothing happened

"No! Don't tell me-  
"Were locked shut…"

----

On the classroom tenten was looking at the door waiting for sakura. Luckily History class was cancelled for today cause anko had the flew. There was no substitute either.

"Moa saku… where are you?" She decided to go to their hang out which she found shikamaru and the others, but there was no sakura.

"Hey guys… have you seen sakura"

"No… I haven't seen sasuke either…" Ino said  
"Maybe their together?"

"Did anybody tried to call them?" shikamaru said

"I did, but both of them didn't answer" kiba said showing his phone "I tried it like ten times already"

"Maybe they missed school?"

"At least my back can take a rest from a piggy back ride" kiba smiled

"Hmm? Speaking of that… why does saku-chan loves piggy back rides so much?" tenten asked

"Hmm? I remember her telling me it started when she broke her leg when she was four…"

----

At the same time in a janitor's closet two teens was having the same topic.

"Why do you love it so much?"

"I don't feel like talking to you! Jerk!"

"I said I didn't mean to step on your foot, its dark!"

"Hmp! Jerk!"

"Come on… the least we can do is to pass the time"

"Urusai!"

"If it wasn't for the dead zone in here we could have called the others to get us out of here…" he said putting his phone back on his pocket

"Hmp!"

"Now tell me…"

"Fine…"

" It was when I broke my leg…" she started

**  
Flash back **

_**A Four year old sakura sat in the hospital bed looking at her casted leg. She sighed and swigged it but it hit the bed, she cried in pain**_

"_**AHHHHH!!" she said touching it, and then a five year old sasuke rushed in and went to her side **_

"_**What happened!?" he asked with his cute little voice**_

"_**I-it hurts!"**_

"_**You played with it didn't you?"**_

"_**N-no…" she lied**_

"_**Saki…"**_

"_**O-okey… I-I did…"**_

"_**Come on let's go see Mr. Doctor…" he said and offered sakura his hand**_

"_**A-anou sasuke-kun… I-I can't walk yet…" she said pointing at her leg**_

"_**Oh yeah, I forgot about that… here" he turned around and offered his back to her  
"I'll give you a piggy back ride" he smiled**_

"_**Pig c-car pride?" she said trying to remember what he said**_

"_**No, its piggy back ride" he smiled  
"Hop on…"**_

"_**O-okey…" she got on his back  
"Now what?"**_

"_**Put your arms on my neck…"**_

"_**Like this?" She said strangling him**_

"_**N-no! D-don't kill M-me!" he said turning blue, sakura immediately let go  
"Gomene sasuke-kun **_**(Sorry sasuke-kun)**_**"**_

"_**Not like that… Like this" he took both her arms and wrapped it around his neck gently  
"Like this… ok?"**_

"_**O-okey…"**_

"_**Now hold on tight… but not to tight…**__**Wakarimasu-ka?**_**(Got it?)**_**"**_

"_**Wakatta… **_**(Got it)" **_**she did what she was told, and then he started walking. She was light as a feather  
"Neh sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"_**I like getting a pig car pride…" she smiled**_

"_**Baka… its piggy back ride!" they already passed some rooms when sasuke noticed a lot of people staring at them**_

"_**Piggy back ride, piggy back ride…" she repeated  
"Wakkatta neh sasuke-kun!**_**(I got it sasuke-kun!)**_** " she said happily then noticed the attention everyone was giving them.**_

"_**That's so Kawaii!"  
**_"_**It's puppy love! Oh how cute!"  
**_"_**They look good together!"  
**_"_**Are they a couple already?"**_

"_**Neh sasuke-kun… are we a couple?" sakura asked him innocently. Sasuke blushed from the fact that he knows what it meant  
"No…"**_

"_**No? Can we be a couple?"**_

"_**No…"**_

"_**What's a couple sasuke-kum?"**_

"_**I don't know…"**_

"_**Does it involve getting piggy back rides?"**_

"_**I don't know…" they arrived at sakura's doctor's room but before they entered the room sakura said something**_

"_**Well I hope it does… I love piggy back ride!" she smiled  
"...We can be a couple!"**_

"_**Why is that?" he asked wanting to hear her answer**_

"_**So you can always offer me your back!" sasuke smiled from hearing her answer  
"Baka…"**_

"_**What stupid about that? You don't even know what a couple means! What if I'm right!?"**_

"_**Saki…"**_

"_**O-okey…" he smirked, he then knocked and the door opened and they both smiled at the doctor.**_

**End of flashback  
**

"Back then I didn't know what a couple means…" she said  
"I thought it was about me being carried on the back of someone…" sasuke stayed quiet, sakura then smiled at him. Thou he can't see it clearly he knew her too well

"But I still think it is about having piggy back rides…"

"Baka…" she glared at him but then her eyes soften and she smiled… an _innocent smile_.

"But just not on someone… but on the back of someone I love and loves me…"

----

"That's soo sweet!" Ino squealed

"Who knew sasuke-kun was sweet when he was a kid!" tenten smiled

"His sweet when it comes to sakura…" naruto said that made every one look at him.

"Now that you mention it… He isn't really that close to anyone except for sakura…"

"He only opens up to her and naruto…"

"He walks her to school everyday…"

"And walk her home everyday… even when it means skipping his last subject" a long pause came from everybody

"Does he?..." ino started

"Likes…" neji continued

"Sakura!?" everyone chorused

----

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"Did you found that person already…" he looked down on the ground

"I don't think so? I like hinata-chan… but she can't possibly give me a ride on her back…" she said imagining how they would look **(A/N: can you imagine hinata giving sakura a piggy back ride?)**

"Baka…" she smiled at him

"Neh sasuke... bout you? Have you found the one you would always offer you back to?"  
"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah… a long time ago…"

"Really?" she said a glint of sadness on her tone but sasuke didn't notice it  
_"Why am I feeling a little sad about this? Aren't I happy that he found someone he loves?"_

"That's nice…" she said forcing a smile  
"Who is it?"

"It's y-

The door suddenly opened, it was the janitor he looked at the two teen who was staring at him

"Oh thank kami!" sakura stood up, so did sasuke  
"Thank you! Thank you!" sakura bowed and bowed at the man

"What are you two doing inside?" he asked

"We got locked in…" sasuke said

"That happen a lot… this doors isn't as good as their suppose to be" he said

"Well thanks anyway…" they both bowed and left, sakura took her phone out of her bag and found five messages from ten-ten, neji and kiba.

"There at the field…" sakura said and they went to the others. When they got there they found the others talking  
"Hey guys!" sakura said sitting down behind ino

"Saku! Sasuke! Where did you two gone?"

"We got locked in the janitors closet… because sasuke's fan girls went crazy on him"

"Yours was there as well…"

"But those girls went crazy first!"

"Saki…" he sighed

"Fine…"

"Any way… sasori was here a second ago…"

"Sasori?"  
"Akasun?"

"Hai, hai… he was looking for sakura… something about her singing with him in the festival…" ino said trying to remember what he said  
"Yeah that's right, about the program for the festival…"

"Practice?" Sakura said

"Yeah! That's it practice…"

"I thought it was suppose to be next week?" she said and dialled sasori's number

"Since when did you have sasori's number?" ino asked

"Are you two a… a THING!?" tenten asked that made everyone looked at sakura, including a glaring sasuke

"Y-yada! **(no way!)**" she shouted then heard sasori's voice on the other line. She stood up and walked a little so that no one can hear what she was saying to him

"Do you believe her!?" ino asked the others

"She would tell us if they were…" tenten said everyone nodded even sasuke

"Yeah… you're right…" she looked over to sakura who was now nearing them

"So? What was it about?"

"He said out practice was moved today… Damn chiyo! She just wants to hit someone!" She said forming her hand into a fist

"Or maybe sasori just wants you for himself…"

"Urusai!" sakura shouted at ino and looked at the time  
"Speaking of the old hag it's time for her to be punching us in the gutt again"

"Damn… and I was just getting the hang of this…" ino sighed

"Come on ino-pig…" She said and dragged ino away

"I wanna stay here… wahhh!" she cried and everybody laughed. It was the middle of the class when someone knocked on the door. It was sasori. Chiyo called sakura and excused her from the class.

"But what about the activity sensei?"

"You're excused from it, let your group do the rest…" chiyo said

"O-ok…" she said and went to ino

"Just put my things in my locker… I'll see you guys later"

"Ok, I'll just tell ten and the others"

"I'll let sasuke do my part…" she went to sasuke and gave him her notebook

"Finish it…"

"I always do that…" she smiled at him and went out  
"_I'll always do it for you…"  


* * *

  
_**Sooo?? is it bad? good? better?? theres only one way to find out! reviews!! :)  
**


	6. Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: me no own naruto...**

**This is the 6th chapiey! enjoy.. i'll be posting the next chapiey soon, i'll just make some adjustments**

**IM: i'm back! who missed me!?  
ME: nobody...  
IM: WHO ASKED YOU?!  
ME: err.. you?  
IM: oh...  
ME: _stupid inner..._******

* * *

_** (Their voices)**_

Chapter 6

Sakura and sasori went to the music room **(a room with a lot of instrument and stools) **sakura looked around and saw her favourite instrument, the guitar **(A/N: I didn't mention it before but she's good in playing the guitar, she has one on her room)** and picked it up.

"You play?" sasori smiled at her and sat on the piano sit

"Yup! My favourite pass time…" she smiled back "I learned to play it when I was nine… "

"Wow… I learned to play the piano when I was twelve and a half" he said smiling at her

"You play the piano?"

"Yeah… you?"

"A little… My mom forced me to take it when I got a C- in 6th grade"

"Do you still know how?"

"I guess so…" she sat beside sasori and placed her hands on the piano keys "I still remember one song" she started playing and hummed as well

"I think I know this song…" sakura continued playing, sasori smiled at her then he sang

_**Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end**_

Sasori sang beautifully, sakura continued playing while looking at him. She smiled at him _"No wonder chiyo picked him… sasori's really good" _then she sang as well.

_**Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
While I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own**_

Sasori looked at sakura while she sang _"Now I know why chiyo noticed her…" _he smiled at the thought. _"Sakura sing really well…"_

_**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

Some student's that were passing by heard the singing inside the music room

"Who's in there?"

"Dunno… but the singing sounds great"

"Who's playing the piano? Edward?"

"I saw two students went inside a while ago"

"Who?"

"Didn't see their face…"

_**Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time**_

They both smiled at each other, feeling comfortable with a stranger. Sakura continued playing, and noticed that sasori was smiling at her while smiling. She blushed _"What the? Why am I blushing? It's just a guy…"_

_**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

Sasori kept smiling at her _"Why do I feel so happy with her? She's just another girl…"_ he thought, but his smile never left his face _"Why is she any different from the other girls?"_

_**I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to love than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes**_

_**I'd give away my soul  
To hold you once again  
And never let this promise end**_

Chiyo, was about to go inside the music room to check on them when she heard them she just smiled and went back to the class room _"I was right… their voices makes harmony…"_

_**I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow**_

They ended their song with both smiles on their faces.

"_I think I'm going to have a nice time singing with sasori…"_

"_This is just… Perfect"  
_

_

* * *

_

**I know it's a short one.. that's why i'll post the next soon.. reviews!**


	7. True feelings

**DISCLAIMER: me no own naruto...**

**Well! here's the 7th chapee! i promised i'd update more soo! here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 7

When sasori and sakura finished their practice **(A/N: the first song wasn't their practice… They just felt like singing. I didn't include their real practice on the story) **they both went to the cafeteria.

"Uh sakura… I'll just go get the piece in my bag, I'll just hand it to you on your table"

"No, it's ok… I'll just come with you" she smiled at him and they waked over to the seniors table. Sakura knew some of the seniors; one was itachi, sasuke's older brother. Konan, her and hinata's voice teacher and Deidara… her childhood friend.

Sosori got his bag and looked for the piece of paper.

"Hey sakura…" deidara said she smiled at him

"Hi dei-k- deidara… it's been a while since you talked to me…"

Deidara moved out of town years ago. There had been a gap in their friendship when they stopped talking to each other. Now when they pass by one another they would just smile or even just pass by like they don't know each other. But they understood that. His a senior and she's just a sophomore… and the fact that she dumped him.

**  
Flash back **

_**A fourteen year old sakura was walking home, sasuke was absent that day so she had to walk alone and bear the silence.**_

"_**I hate this… it's too quiet" she sighed "I wish I have someone to talk to"**_

_**Well maybe god heard her cause now a running blonde "HOT" guy was shouting her name.**_

"_**Ku-chan!"**_

"_**Dei-kun?" she stopped and looked back at him**_

"_**Going home already?" he asked panting**_

"_**I' am… but I wish I wasn't…"**_

"_**Wanna talk for a while?" he smiled**_

"_**You read my mind…"**_

_**They went to the park and sat on the swings. Deidara watched sakura eating her Popsicle.**_

"_**So… How come you're not with your body guard?"**_

"_**Sasuke? He caught a bad cold…"**_

"_**Oh… so you ganna visit him?"**_

"_**Did that this morning…" She shoved her Popsicle inside her mouth "Ah! Too cold!"**_

"_**Baka…" he smiled at her. When she recovered from the brain freeze she spoke**_

"_**Anyway dei-kun… You still moving?"**_

"_**That depends…"**_

"_**Depends on what?"**_

"_**You…"**_

_**Sakura blinked twice and she was dumb founded**_

"_**What do you mean me?"**_

"_**Sakura…I've been meaning to tell you…"**_

"_**Tell me… what?"**_

"_**Sakura… I like you… more that a friend…"**_

"_**Dei… kun…" she stared at him**_

"_**Well… are you just going to stare at me or you ganna say something?" he flashed at smile at her**_

"_**Gomene…"**_

"_**Sakura?" his smile disappeared and was replaced with a confused look**_

"_**Gomene dei-kun… but… I only see you as a friend… and I don't think It can turn to something more…" she said looking at his eyes. He didn't spoke but stood up and started to walk away…**_

"_**Dei-kun…" he didn't stop **_

"_**Deidara…" hearing her calling him by his full name, he turned around and smiled**_

"_**Well… I guess I'll be moving"**_

"_**Dei-kun… I'm sorry"**_

"_**Don't be… I respect how you feel…"**_

"_**I'm really sorry…"  
"We're still friends aren't we?" she asked nearing him**_

"_**No…were not anymore…"**_

"_**D-dei-kun…" she frowned**_

"_**And it's not dei-kun… it's deidara…" he said and turned his back  
"See you…sakura" was his last words and walked away**_

"_**Dei-kun…" a tear dropped on her eyes  
**_"_**Gomene…"**_

**End of Flash back**

After that, they never spoke again. Deidara just smiled at her and went back on doing nothing, sakura frowned.

"Saku-chan, I heard you and saso here is going to sing at the festival…" konan smiled at her

"H-hai…" she smiled back

"I'm proud of you…"

"A-arigatou K-konan-senpai…"

"I'm glad those days paid off" she smiled at sakura

"Here it is sakura…" sasori handed her a piece of paper "It's an easy song… or so chiyo said" he sweat dropped. Sakura bowed at him

"Arigatou sasori… I'll memorize it as soon as I can…" she smiled, said her goodbyes and went to her to her friends table.

"Oi… sasori" sasori looked at Deidara who was glaring at space "I'll kill you if you even lay a finger o her" sasori just smiled

"My, my deidara-kun…" Konan teased "Aren't we a bit possessive"

"Shut up konan"

"Isn't sakura lucky…" itachi said behind sasori "So many guys are fighting over her"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a lot of rivals Deidara…" he smirked and looked at sasuke from afar  
"And one of them is my little brother…"

------

Sasuke looked around looking for something… or even someone

"What is it sasuke?" sakura said and looked around as well with chopsticks on her mouth  
"Is something wrong?"

"N-no… don't mind me…" he took a glance behind where he saw no one.

"Okay…" she said and continued eating her ramen **(N/A: yes ramen!)** When they finished, ino saw hinata with her friends. She kicked tenten.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for _**PIG**_!?"

she shouted at ino who pointed at hinata. Tenten got the point and looked at hinata. Sakura noticed both of them and looked at where they were looking at. She frowned; she felt sad, at the same time angry and looked away. Hinta felt someone was looking at her and saw ino and tenten, she then saw naruto and blushed, she saw sakura too and approached their table.

"I'll be back in a sec" she said to her friends  
"Sure hina-chan…"

"A-anou… haruno-san…"

Sakura heard her and looked up; saw a worried face on hinata. Everyone looked at her except for naruto who was busy with his ramen **(A/N: like always… *sigh*)**

"Can we t-talk for a minute?"

"sure…" she stood up and walked to a corner. Hinata followed her  
"What do you want to talk about?"

"About yesterday…"

"What about it?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no…" she looked away  
"Is that all?"

"Are you sure? Cau-

"I said no!" sakura shouted and made hinata a little query  
"I-im sorry…"

"What's wrong H-haruno-san?"

"Nothing… I'm going back now…" she was about to walk back on the table, but hinata caught her wrist.

"You can tell me…"

"Let go…"

"H-haruno-san… something's wrong…"

"I said nothing is! Now let go…"

"Haruno-sa-

"What's wrong with you!? Can't you understand!?" sakura shouted that made hinata backed away from her.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I just wanted to k-know…" hinata said tears dropping from her eyes

"Do you really want to know!?" hinata only nodded. Sakura turned around and made aye contact with her

"It's you!"

"M-me?"

"Yes you!"

"W-what do y-you mean?"

"You broke me hinata! You broke me into a million pieces!" now sakura was the one crying

"I-I don't understand…"

"Are you stupid or what!?"

"H-haruno…S-sa-

"I Love You!" hinata widen her eyes  
"I loved you since we were ten… and I'm still in love with you…"

"I-I'm so-  
"Sorry? For what!? For telling me you like naruto!? You know what? That doesn't matter to me…" she wiped her tears "I can't feel anything right now…"

"H-haruno-san… I-I didn't know…"

"Why? What would you do if you knew? Would you fly into my arms and say you love me too!?" she smiled sarcastically

"I-I don't kno-  
"Stop… stop lying… I know the answer"

"I'm not lying… M-maybe I-I can try to lo-  
"Don't…" she lowered her head "Don't say it… I-I… I might hate you more if you say it…" she ran outside of the cafeteria.

-----

The others, who saw and heard everything felt sorry for her but none of them followed her. Not even sasuke.

"Sakura-chan…" naruto looked at hinata and stood up

"N-naruto? Where are you going!?" tenten shouted

"Baka!" neji was about to stop him when got a deadly glare from naruto. He walked over to hinata, who was now with her friends

"Hinata…" she looked at him but only met his hand

**SMACK!**

Everyone was shocked. Their eyes widen, especially hintata, Neji glared at naruto for what he did to his cousin but he never said a thing. Hinata touched her now red cheek, her tears dropped on the floor.

"N-narut-to-k-kun…"

"You hurt sakura-chan because of your selfishness"

"I-I didn't mean to H-hurt her…"

"But you did… You broke her already…" he said and gave her a bad look

"N-naruto-k-kun…"

"I hate you…" more tears dropped on her face. He turned around and left the cafeteria.

----

Sakura cried under a tree behind the gym. It was her hide out, a place she can be alone and now was a time she wanted to be alone.

"I hate you hinata! I hate you!" she souted  
_"But why do I still love you? Damn feelings!"_

Naruto was looking for her. He searched everywhere, and then he came across a crying tree? _"Sakura-chan…"_ he walked to the tree and sat on the opposite side. So they were like facing each other's back. Sakura wipped her tears and hugged her legs.

"W-why are you here…"

"I slapped her…" he sighed "And said that I hate her…"

"She'll still continue loving you after what you did to her…" she said calming down a little

"I don't care…"

"But she cares for you…"

"She's a selfish girl… she only cares for the one she loves" sakura felt her sight getting blurry again  
"But pays no attention to those who cares for her…"

Sakura's tears began flowing again

"I-I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For talking shit behind your back… and for thinking you don't care for me at all…"

"That happens a lot sakura-chan" he smiled

"Thank you naruto…"

He stood up and went to sakura and cupped her face, then smiled sweetly at her  
"Were friends right?" he wiped her tears  
"I'm always here for you no matter what…"

Sakura cried more and hugged him; He fell back then smiled and hugged her back

"I'm right here sakura-chan…"

"_I'm always here for you…"_

----

Tenten was playing with her phone. She looked at her watch and made an irritated noise and threw her phone on the table.

"Isn't anyone going to look for them!?"

"Calm down ten… this is sakura and naruto were talking about… I'm sure there doing fine" Her boyfriend reminded her  
"Relax…"

"Neji's right… Sakura is a big girl… She'll get over it…" shikamaru added

"But still… I could be comforting her right now…"

"I bet naruto's doing that right now…" he smiled  
"He may be stupid a lot of times… but his always been caring when it comes with his friends…"

Sasuke and shikamaru nodded. Then ino's phone beeped

"It's from her!"

"What did she say!? Is she ok? Is she still crying? What!? What!?"

"If you shut up maybe I can read it!"

"Hurry up then!" the four boys just rolled there eyes

"She said she's in the clinic with naruto, she sprained her ankle but we don't need to worry about her… oh and kiba, she said she won't be able to play soccer in P.E" ino finished

"What happened to her!?" tenten shouted and dashed to the clinic soon all of them went into the clinic as well. Sakura sat at the bed a bandage on her arm and both knees. And her ankle was wrapped in bandages. Tenten Smothered her

"T-ten… I-I can't b-breath…" sakura said turning blue. Tenten immediately let go of her.

"Gomen, gomen…"

"What happened?" neji asked

"Well… when I ran out of the caff I-uhg… kinda tripped on a rock which caused this and sprain-"  
"More like broke it! You can't even stand up!" naruto said

She sweat dropped "Ugh… yeah… And when I stood up I fell again on another rock… which caused this" she pointed on her knee and her arm

"Baka! You're so reckless!" sasuke shouted

"Gomen… I-I can still walk…" she lied

"Sakura-chan!" naruto glared at her "Don't lie!"

"Gomen… I just don't want you guys to worry about me…"

"Do you want a bitch slap!?" ino said  
"Tell me! I'll bitch slap you to Thailand!"

"Ino…" tenten said softly

"What!?"

"Urusai!" tenten gave her a death-glare which made ino shivers down her spine

"Shutting up…"

They just sighed then naruto spoke

"The nurse said she won't be able to walk for a week or so…"

"No! She's wrong! I-I can walk!" she shouted

"Can you?" Neji just glared at her

"I can try…"

"Baka!" sasuke shouted  
"Why do you keep saying I'm stupid jerk?!" she said standing up which caused her ankle to hurt "Oww!"

"Baka! Don't stand up!" he supported her back to her bed

"I know that jerk!"

"Baka!"

"Jerk!"

"Baka!"

"Jerk!"

"Baka!"

"Jerk!"

"Shut up Baka!"

"No you shut up jerk!"

"Saki!"

"Fine!" she pouted

Everyone just laughed at the two.

* * *

**Soo thats the 7th chapee!! im gonna post the next one this week, keep reviewing.. thx guys!**


	8. How much they cared

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO  
****  
Here's chapee8! yey! i'm keeping my promise that i'll update more! Anyway i've been asked many times if Sakura's a lesbian or something, but no she's not. It's just something that popped on my mind. And i've read so many that involved her liking some bastard that's just going to break her heart and that means sasuke breaking his face. So i decided to just make it sakura like hinata so she can just be friends with her in future chapters.. Hope this made it clear that NO, saku-chan's not a LESBIAN..**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sakura was lying down the sofa turning on the T.V and then off again. It was Wednesday and she was at home with a broken ankle and it was just her luck that her mom was on a week tour to Hawaii, so she was alone.

"Damn friends! They wanted me to rot here!" she shouted "I'm bored as hell!"

She crossed her arms and blew her _**Sticky**_ bangs away from her eyes. She was having a bad hair day "Wait for him to come back he says!" "Urgh!"

She looked at the wall clock and made an irritated noise _**9:01… **_she sighed and blew her bangs again, then looked at the clock again _**9:01…**_

"argh! Time's not moving!"

**----**

FLASHBACK 

_**Sakura was being carried down stairs by sasuke towards the living room and placed her down the couch. Neji handed her a milk carton **_**(A/N: did I mention she just loves milk?)**_** she snatched and drank it like a milk maniac **_**(A/N: told you…) **_**and threw the empty carton behind her.**_

"_**Don't turn this place into a trash bag… we'll be cleaning it later" neji said, sasuke picked it up and put it in a trash bag beside here "Throw your trash here" neji pointed.**_

"_**Whatever… jerks" **_

"_**Here saku-chan, the TV's all yours" kiba handed her the remote and smiled at her**_

"_**You can watch all day! Isn't that nice?"**_

"_**Yippee…" she sarcastically said and rolled her eyes "Can't I go to school instead?"**_

"_**Saku-chan you know you can't go to school toda-**_

"_**For a week! I don't want to carry you everyday, that'll be like hell of a punishment!"**_

"_**Like I want to be on your back!?" she shouted and received an are-you-sure look from the boys "Forget what I said…"**_

"_**Here's your phone… call one of us if anything happens. Don't go anywhere until we come back, sas-**_

"_**Like I can even stand up…" she mumbled but got a glare from neji "Fine…"**_

"_**Sasuke will be sleeping here tonight, the next day will be me and the next is kiba… will be sleeping over until you can walk again" neji explained **_

"_**What am i? A baby?" she whispered but they heard her**_

"_**Saku-chan!"**_

"_**Sakura!"**_

"_**Saki…"**_

"_**What!?"**_

"_**Do you understand!?"**_

"_**Wakatta, wakatta…" she sighed and folded her arms**_

"_**Good…" the three said and smiled**_

"_Jerks…__**"**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

----

She sighed and reached for her phone

SAK: I WANT TO DIE RIGHT NOW! SAVE ME FROM BOREDOM… I BEG YOU GUYS!

Ino sighed and replied to her

INO: deal with it saku! You can't walk so you have to stay at home

SAKU: I'm going to die here!

INO: what do you want to do!? Crawl to school!?

SAKU: … can I do that?

INO: I'll kick you back home if you did!

SAKU: Fine… PIG!

Ino smiled and closed her phone. One thing she loves about sakura is her determination that sometimes brings her to major trouble. She smiled again and went back to listening to their lesson.

Tenten giggled and replied to sakura as well

TEN: aww… hang on saku, I'll buy you some milk today…

SAK: my angel! I wish ino-PIG was like you

TEN: you should take a nap or something

SAK: that's what I've been doing since the PEOPLE who call themselves my BESTFRIENDS left me here to rot from BOREDOM!

TEN: :) well you should get more rest. I'll call you later, I have news on Karin

SAK: oh joy…

TEN: think happy thoughts sakura! :)

SAK: yeah… they lift people in the air… see you ten

Tenten slid down her phone and put it in her bag. She went back on writing but first took a glace over neji and smiled at him, and he smiled back. Demi Patterson saw the whole smile thing and glared at tenten.

"_You'll smile no more when I'm done with you..."_

----

Naruto was sleeping **(A/N: ****it's math! I always sleep during math! It's boring!) **When his phone beeped, He didn't wake up and continued drooling over his desk. It beeped and beeped and beeped it irritated sasuke who was seated next to him so he took naruto's phone and was about to turn the _Irritating _thing off when he saw the message was from sakura.

When he was about to give it back to the sleeping blonde next to him a grin formed on his lips.

SASU: wacha doin sakura-chan? :)

It was a good thing he knows how naruto talks in text.

SAK: dying… you?

SASU: listening to jiraiya

SAK: math? I didn't know you listen to him? Aren't you supposed to be like sleeping?

Sasuke sweat dropped and thought of a good excuse to use

SASU: anou… I was but then you texted me

SAK: aww.. sweet!

SASU: you don't listen to math right? How come you have good grades sakura-chan?

SAK: the power of a calculator… :)

"I knew it…" sasuke said and looked at naruto, he was drooling more. He twitched his nose in disgust.

SAK: anyway… talk to you later naru!

SASU: okeey sakura-chan! I hope you feel better soon! :)

SAK: thanks… :)

Sasuke put naruto's phone back on the drooly desk of his and continued listening to jiraiya.

----

"This second semester we'll have to require dorm rooms, Jiraiya-sama said to kill the male and female dorms an-

"And jam everyone in one room…"

"Hai Tsunade-sama… I know, it's just cra-  
"I like it!" Tsunade laughed evilly, shizune just sweat dropped

"Anou Tsunade-sama what about the council?"

"Kill them all!" she said and smirked, and then a knock came on the door

"Tsunade-sama… The principal from Suna high is here…"

Tsunade's expression changed into a serious one "Let him in…"

"Hai…"

"Shizune…"

"Hai… I'll come back later" shizune bowed and left the room, soon a man about in his 50's entered

"Tsunade… it's nice to see you again"

----

"What!? Are you for real?"

"Yes! I'm sure, I heard shizune-san talking with jiraiya…" naruto said

"Konoha high and Suna high? Together?"

"Tenten do you know what that means!?" ino squealed, tenten just shrugged her head and blinked at the blonde  
"More HOT boys for me! And I mean HOT as ICE boys!"

"Err… ino shikamaru is just right beside you"

"Oh…" she looked at her boyfriend  
"But hot men!" she squealed again

"Ino!" tenten shouted

"Fine…" she sat back on the table

"And ino… ice is so not hot…" she reminded ino who gave her the i-know-that look

"Wait a minute… doesn't those three kids go to that school?" kiba said

"Who?" ino said

"Those kids on the TV… the red head, the blonde and that guy who wear more make-up than Orochimaru"

"You mean that gaara kid?" naruto said putting his ramen on the table

"Yeah him…"

"Another hot men to ogle!" ino said standing up on the table again but received a shut-up glare from tenten  
"Shutting up"

"Arent they, like… popular or something?" tenten asked

"Well yeah… we see them on TV right?"

"Tch, who cares about them" sasuke said plainly

"Well I bet that'll take Karin and some of your fangirls off your hands" ino said

"_No more fangirls? No more Karin?"  
_"When are they coming?" he said with glee and enthusiasm on his voice **(A/N: can you imagine sasuke-kun like that? O_o too OOC) **everyone just sweat dropped

"Okeey… Anyway… I think tsunade's having a meeting with the Suna principal right now" Naruto said

----

"So what do you think tsunade?"

"An alliance huh?" she thought for a while  
"It is a good way of maintaining both names for our school…"

"And think of how much we will be recognized"

"Yes, yes true…"

"Well, what do you say tsunade?"

"Ok… I will agree to it" They both gave an evil smirk

----

It was 4 in the afternoon and almost everyone who dosen't have extra classes gone home already. She took out her poetry book, today was Romeo and Juliet and it was her favourite. She closed her locker and walked down the hall.

"Shit! I forgot my homework!"

She slapped her forehead and went back to her locker. When she got her book she overheard someone talking on a room near her locker, she went closer and spotted **Ayumi Kobayashi**, one of Karin's friends. **Demi Patterson**, the girl who got a huge crush on neji.

"_Tch! Bitch talk…" _tenten thought and was about to leave the two, when she heard her name

"Tenten is one of those girls who thinks she's all that" Ayumi said  
"Just because neji-kun's her boyfriend she's acting like nice and everything!"

"Yeah… what an actress!" Demi rolled her eyes  
"I saw her smile at Neji-kun this morning. It was disgusting!"

"I really hate her… her and her friends"

"Especially pinky!"

"Now that's a real pain!" Ayumi laughed sarcastically

"I want her to die…"  
"I want her to die with tenten…"

"_Why don't I kill you first?" _tenten clenched her fist and tried to resist the urge to strangle the two girls

"Karin said she have a plan to make sure that pink haired looser get's what she deserve…" Ayumi gave smirk to the blonde girl

"Really? What's she gonna do?"

"Bad… really bad…"

"_Damn Karin and her pigs! I gotta tell this to the others!" _tenten turned back and accidentally dropped her **Heavy **book  
_"Shit!"_

The clatter of the book startled the two girls inside the room

"What was that?"  
"Someone's outside, let's check it out…"

Tenten picked up her book and ran to the next room silently and closed the door. When she got inside she can hear the two girls from outside

"There's no one here…"

"I swear I heard something"

"Maybe it was just the wind or something? Anyway I'm going home demi"

"Yeah sure… I have painting next with neji-kun"

"You lucky girl…" "Ugh! I have to go, see you tomorrow"

"Sure… Ja!"

When Tenten heard their footstep fading she sighed from relief "That was close…" she looked at her book  
"Stupid book…" she said and went to her class.

----

Kiba was the first one to arrive at sakura's house. When he went to the living room, he saw the TV open and it was "**Search for the next doll"** that was featured. He walked to the couch and found a sleeping sakura, the remote was already slipping from her hand.

"_Cute…"_

He kneeled down in front of her and brushed some strands of hair from her face. She moved and dropped the remote with a soft _**thud**_. She groaned quietly and slowly opened her exquisite emerald orbs.

"Hey saku…" Kiba smiled at her  
"How you feeling?"

"Kiba?" she blinked and rubbed her eyes "What time is it?"

"Around four… I just got here"

"Oh… have you eaten yet?" she asked sitting up  
"Do you want me to fix up a meal for you?"

"Nah… Sasuke'll be here in about five minutes with dinner for the four of us" he smiled and sat next to her. She slumped her head on his shoulder and yawned

"I'm bored kiba… entertain me"

"What am I your personal entertainer?"

"Sort of…" she punched him mischievously  
"I slept all day…"

"Did you eat the food I left you this morning?"

"No" she yawned

"You didn't eat?!"

"I wasn't hungry"

"That's not a good reason Sakura"

"What's a better reason than I wasn't hungry?" she said and pouted at him

"Saku-chan you know its bad not eat!"

"Wakatta, wakatta… I'll eat dinner" she smiled mordantly at him  
"Happy?"

"Yes…" he said and pinched her cheeks

"Ouch! Don't do that!" she said and grab his hand and tried to pull it off her face "Let go!" he laughed at her and pinched her harder

"Damn it kiba! Let go!"

"Why should I? Its fun seeing you like this" he smiled then the door opened and closed. They both looked at the front door and saw sasuke holding four Bento box.

"Hey sasuke…" kiba said and directed back to his torture

"Hey… how's sakura?" he asked putting his shoes on the shoe stand and walked to where the two are.

"Oh she's fine…" kiba said and pinched her cheeks harder than before  
"Ouch!!"

"What are you doing?" sasuke asked and turn on the lights

"Having fun…" the brunette said then sakura _unintentionally_ bit him "Fuck!"

"Who said I'm having fun!" sakura said and rubbed her cheeks  
"Ittai… now look! My face's swollen!" kiba laughed madly at seeing sakura's bloated face "Stop laughing!"

"_Pft… kids…"_ sasuke smiled and went to the kitchen and fixed their dinner.

----

They had an awesome dinner made by? None other than Mikoto! **(A/N:** **sasuke-kun's mom!) **They watched horror movies all night and that means sakura's ear piercing screams and her _deadly _long nails. **(A/N: poor boys…)** when they finished, kiba and neji both went home leaving sasuke to do the carrying job. He starred at the sleeping girl on the couch and sighed.

"Good thing I never get tired of taking care of you…"

He smiled and carried her, bridal style and went to her room. He put her gently in her bed and tucked her in, she stirred and it caught sasuke's attention. He starred at her for a moment then bend down.

"_Could I do this? It's taking advantage of her"  
_"_Of course you can! You already took her first you know…" _

He rolled his eyes but then kissed her anyway… on her forehead **(A/N: aww! Sasuke-kun a gentle man!) **

"Good night sakura…" he smiled and went to the couch and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**DONE! the next chapter is going to take me a few more days cause i'm rewriting it, i just want to make it SUPER funny than previous chapters, but i'll do it faster for you guys! for now just review! :)**


	9. Pretty Boy

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO!******

Well finally!! here is chapee 9! i fanally posted it and and isn't that funny when i read it... but let me know whats missing.. oh and it's not really sasuxsakuxsaso i just needed sasori-kun to have something with sakura-chan for the part two of childhood sweetheart. it's really sasuxsakuxdei so soo sorry for the people who was thinking this is sasoxsaku... but promise in the sequel it's gonna be sasuxsakuxsaso

**peace!**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Sakura opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. It was the same place she dreamt of.**_

"_**I… I'm here again"  
"Why am I here again?" she tried to move but it was the same as before, she couldn't move "I can't still move… Am I? Dead?"**_

"_**Sakura…".**_

"_**It's that voice again…"**_

"_**Don't leave me…"**_

"_**I still can't see him…"**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Still, no words come out of my mouth…" she closed her eyes and let her body float from abyss**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Who are you? How come know my name?"**_

"_**Stay with me sakura…"**_

_**She opened her eyes again but complete darkness still held her eyes captive. She tried to raise up her hand but nothing happened.**_

"_**Don't leave me sakura…"**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Kiba?"**_

"_**Stay with me…"**_

"_**Neji?"**_

"_**Don't go…"**_

"_**Sasuke?" "Is that you sasuke?"**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Sasuke…"**_

"Sa…suke"  
"Sasuke…" sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around her room  
"Sasuke…" her eyes widen

"Sasuke!" she shouted and stood up from her bed **(A/N: baaad idea…)** it caused her ankle to twinge "Argh!" she shouted in pain and stumble on the floor  
"Itai! Itai!"

Then the bathroom door opened and came out a _wet _sasuke wearing only a towel on his waist **(A/N: *drools*) **he approached sakura

"What's happened!? Are you ok!?" he said and bend down to check up on her

"Y-yeah… I'm fine, I jus-

Sakura looked beside her and saw _darkness_... yup! She fainted with matching blood down her nose **(A/N: ****déjàvou****?) **sasuke just sweat dropped and placed the girl back on her bed, then continue his bath.

Sakura woke up about five minutes after sasuke finished his bath. She did opened her eyes and saw sasuke sitting on the edge of her bed, fully dressed. She remembered the past incident and blushed madly then looked away from him "W-what are you still d-doing here? Y-you're gonna b-be late for school"

"Schools out today…"

"W-what?" her blush disappeared and looked over at the boy  
"Why?"

"Storm…" he simply said and pointed at her window, she looked outside and saw water whacking on her window.

"Oh…" she continued to stare at her window when she remembered her dream "Who are you?" she mumbled

"What?" sasuke said with a questioning look

"Er… N-nothing…" she forced a smile on her lips  
_"The last time I dreamt of that was when it rained… Maybe…"_ she threw the thought away and just smiled at sasuke.

"Anou… you hungry?"

-----

When lunch came, the others went to sakura's house except for shilamaru and kiba who was too busy with school works. The girls were inside sakura's room, chatting while the guys were in the living room.

"So, how's the ankle doing?" tenten asked while examining sakura's foot like a doctor. Tenten is a volunteer helper on their school clinic if the nurse is busy or out, so she knows a thing or two about first aid.

"It's doing fine actually… it doesn't hurt much like the other day" sakura smiled moving her feet

"That's good…"

"So what's the news about Carrot top?"

"What do you want to hear first? The bad news? Or the The bad news?"

"The one with less _bitchness_" sakura said rolling her eyes

"Alright then, the first one is karin's _fabulous_ rumour about her and sasuke-kun"

"Would I want to ask what it is?"  
"She said there going out for about a week now…"

"What!?"

"We told sasuke to talk to her, but he said to leave the bitch alone" ino said with a vain popping on her temple

"Baka-mitau! **(That's stupid!)"**

"Tell me about it!"

"Maybe you can talk some sense to him? Since his your bestfriend and all"  
"Maybe he'll listen to you"

"Yeah right… and pigs fly!"  
"Hey I don't fly!" Ino shouted

"Who ever said I'm talking about you?" sakura raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde

"Ki-ni shinai-de… **(Never mind…)**" ino said and went back on painting her nails. The two girls just giggled at her

"So what's the other about akage?"

"Oh… that" tenten frowned which caused sakura to get bothered  
"Is it that bad?"

"She's planning to do something to us… particularly to you"

"Don't mind her and that evil plan of hers ten… I'm sure it'll just backfire or something" sakura smiled at her friend  
"So don't fret ok?"

"Yeah… sure" the brunette gave a petite smile at sakura

"_Everything's gonna be fine… I promise"_

Down at the boys…

"Neh… What's taking the girl so long? They said they'll be back soon…" naruto whined

"Shut-up Dobe…"

"Teme! Yo- hey…" Naruto noticed sasuke's finger nails  
"Neh teme… Why are your nails so clean?"

Everybody looked at Sasuke's nails and had a questioning look on their faces. I mean it's really clean, spotless clean! Come on! If you saw a guy with super clean nails what would you think?

"You clean them everyday?"

"Dobe… it's called hygene, I believe you don't have it"

"No wonder that guy believed you're a _girl_…"  
"He have glasses stupid…"

"That reminds me… _pretty boy_" the blonde smirked

"Shut-up…"

"That guy thinks you're _pretty _sasuke…" Sasuke glared at him but naruto didn't took it seriously.

**  
Flash Back**

_**It was a bright Friday afternoon. Everything were calm and peaceful… until someone had to ruin the tranquillity.**_

"_**YOU DID WHAT!?"  
**_"_**Gee Sakura! You really didn't have to shout that hard you know" Ino said taking her hands off her ears**_

"_**Why the hell did you set me up on a date!?**_

"_**I' just concered about you saku…"**_

"_**Concerned!? You show your concern by setting me up on a date with some bastard?!"**_

"_**Hey! I saw him already and his not that bad looking" she smiled "You should meet him"**_

"_**Ino! You know I don't like blind dates! I don't even go to just dates! What made you think I'd say yes this time?"  
**_"_**Just a hunch…"  
**_"_**NO…"**_

"_**But sakura! I already said you'd come!"**_

"_**That's your problem, not mine…"**_

"_**Please!" Ino begged  
**_"_**NO…"**_

"_**Oh come on saku! It's just a stupid date!"**_

"_**Then why'd you forcing me to go!?" Sakura raised an eyebrow on her**_

"_**Just show up sakura…"**_

"_**NO!" she turned her back around  
"You be his date!"**_

_**She started to walk away but Ino had other plans. She smirked evilly and crossed her arms "Fine! I'll just tell Oba-chan you skipped school yesterday… and Ohoh! She'd also love to hear what you did to her favourite va-**_

"_**Are you scaring me?" Sakura glared at her**_

"_**No… Why? Are you scared?" Ino smirked knowing she won the battle**_

"_**Fine… But don't expect me to be all nice to the bastard"**_

"_**Good! Aren't I the best?" Ino smiled innocently. When school finished, Sasuke invited Sakura to his house to have dinner with his family minus Itachi for he never had dinner with his family except on special occasions, so it was her, Sasuke, Mikoto and Fugaku.**_

"_**So Sakura-chan how's your day?" Mikoto said in a polite tone**_

"_**It's good Mikoto-san" She smiled  
"Thank you for asking"**_

"_**I wish you were that polite with me too" Sasuke said looking at his bestfriend  
"You're never that nice to me…"**_

"_**Urusai…" She sent his a death glare, Mikoto just let out small giggles seeing the two kids.**_

"_**Sakura…" Fugaku spoke**_

"_**How's your dad doing?"**_

_**Sakura frowned; she doesn't like talking about her father, after the day he left her and her mom for his other wife and her depraved sister which is by the way older than her by two weeks. She never opened the subject on her own free will, He still calls them to check up on things but that was is.**_

_**Sasuke noticed the girl's reaction then looked at his father, who seemed to become aware of what he had asked her. **_

"_**I'm sorry" Fugaku said in a pitiful voice**_

_**Sakura shook her head and then smiled "No… it's ok Fugaku-san"  
"His doing fine actually… he called the other day to check up on everything"**_

"_**That's good to hear…" Mikoto smiled**_

"_**How's his wife?"**_

"_**Tousan!"  
**_"_**Honey…"**_

_**It went quiet for a while but then Sakura decided to speak-up  
"She's good…"  
**_"_**Konok is really nice… she's not the evil step-mom I thought she would be" everything went quiet again then Mikoto spoke.**_

"_**Sakura-chan…"  
**_"_**What are you doing tomorrow?" Mikoto asked**_

"_**Tomorrow?"**_

"_**It's Saturday, I was thinking if you'd like to accompany me to the mall to buy Christmas gifts?"**_

"_**I'd lo- **_

_**She was cut of with her own thoughts **__"I have a date tomorrow… damn!"_

"_**I'm terribly sorry Mikoto-san… but I have a date tomorrow"**_

"_**Oh how nice! You finally go on dates Sakura-chan…" Mikoto smiled sweetly**_

"_**Date?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow  
"You never go on dates…"**_

"_**I do dates…" Sakura said finishing her meal**_

"_**Since when?"**_

"_**Since Ino got **__concerned __**about my status…" She said and thanked Mikoto for the delicious dinner. It was pass nine when Sakura decided to go home, of course Sasuke walked her home **_**(A/N: like he would let her go home alone!?) **

"_**So…" Sasuke began. Sakura looked at him in a questioning look  
"Whose the unlucky guy?" She glared at him**_

"_**Do you want me to answer first before I strangle you?"**_

"_**What ever makes you happy…"He smirked at her  
**_"_**Hn… I'd like to know the same"**_

"_**A blind date? Ino asked you to go on a date with someone you don't know!?"**_

"_**More like forced me to go on the stupid date…" She sighed  
"I don't even like to go out on Saturday's…"**_

"_**Then don't go…" he simply said**_

"_**Like I can do that? You know Ino… If she wants it to happen, it will" **_

"_**You can decide for your self right?"**_

"_**I ca-Aah!" She was cut off when she tripped on a crack. Luckily Sasuke caught her hands before she completely fell  
"T-thanks…"**_

"_**You're really clumsy… Try to watch where your going next time" He let go of her hands then put his hands back on his pockets and started to walk ahead. Sakura still stood there remembering how soft and smooth Sasuke's hands were, it was even softer than hers. She then caught up with him.**_

"_**Neh Sasuke… Your hands are so soft…"**_

"_**Whatever…"**_

"_**If I weren't your bestfriend I would think your ga-**_

_**She was cut off when an idea popped on her mind. She looked at Sasuke and then grinned evilly "Sasuke-kun…"**_

"_**Wha-  
**_"_**Oh hell no…"**_

_**----**_

Next morning, Sakura arrived at the place Ino told her to meet the mysterious guy. She looked through the glass window and found no blonde, blue eyed guy. She sighed then went inside the café and sat on a table near the glass window. It was just eight in the morning he was to arrive at 8:30, so she was early. She took out her

_**PSP to kill time, it worked well because she heard the door chimes. She sighed again and looked at the door which she regretted in doing. There she saw her **__date__**. Blue pale eyes, blonde hair that was glued on his head, black rimmed **__ugly __**glasses, crooked teeth, blue polo, jumper. All in all he was shouting **__Loser __**all over.**_

"_Oh my God! What in the world is this!?" __**she thought, the guy spotted her and gave a little wave then walked over to her table.**_

"_**Hi…" the los- err… I meant the guy said and adjusted his glasses. Sakura forced a smile and said hi back  
"Your friend was right… you really are a vision"**_

"_**Err… you mean Ino?"**_

"_**Yeah, the blonde girl… she talked to my cousin the other day and set up this date"**_

"_**Oh…" She sweatdrop  
"Stupid pig…" she murmured**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Oh nothing!" she laughed**_

"_**Oh.. so Sakura… what do you like to eat?"**_

"_**Ugh… I'm not Sakura" She sweardrop again  
"I'm her twin sister…"**_

"_**Twin?"**_

"_**Yeah… my names Saki"**_

"_**Oh… ok, so where's your sister then?"**_

"_**She'll be here at any moment…" She smiled at the lo- guy  
**_"_**Any moment now…"**_

_**Like as if **__planned __**the door chimes sounded and another pink haired **__girl __**went inside the room. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink shirt and pink high heels. Oh… did I ever mention she have **__black eyes?? _**(N/A: Tadah!) **_**she looked pissed as ever as she walked towards Sakura's table. A blush crept through Sakura's cheeks, why? Because it was an embarrassing sight to see your bestfriend dressed as a GIRL even when she planned it all. Yes! The GIRL that she's looking at was none other than "Uchiha Sasuke" himself.**_

"_I'm so sorry Sasuke… I just don't want this" __**she said to herself  
**__"But then again… I just need to take one picture of you and BAM! Hello my freedom!" __**she grinned evilly**_

"_**Ehem…"  
**_"_**Uhg… what's your name again?" she asked the guy beside her**_

"_**Kenji…"**_

"_**Ok Kenji, this is **__Sakura__** my ever so **__caring sister__**" she said and hanged her arm over Sasuke's shoulder "Neh? **__Sakura-chan__**?"**_

"_**Whatev- Oofff!" Sakura **__accidentally__** stomped on Sasuke's pink nailed foot  
**_"_**Haha! Kenji, I just need to talk to my ever so loving sister for a second neh?" she said and ran to the **girl's **room, dragging Sasuke behind her**_

**_"What did I tell you!?"_**

**_"Oh come on Sasuke! You're already here!"_**

**_"I can still go home you know…"_**

**_"_**_**Reallyyy?" she said with a grin  
"Shut up" ****"Could you just cooperate?"**_

**_"Why should I? This is fucking humiliating" He rolled his eyes and it landed on the large mirror that hanged on the wall. He starred at his face, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was Uchiha Sasuke he would scream from the horror! (A/N: I mean hello!? Sasuke-kun!? Dressed in girl's clothes!? I don't even want to know where he got those clothes)_**

**_"May I remind you that you're the one who said I don't like going on dates?"_**

**_"Point taken…" he sighed from defeat  
"What do you want me to do now?"_**

**_"_****_I don't care what you do to him; just make sure he wouldn't want another date!"  
"Just make sure he doesn't kiss me or something or I'll make sure he wouldn't want to live"_**

**_"Deal…" she nodded  
"Now just make sure he wouldn't know you're not really me… I mean let him think you're really a girl"_**

**_"_****_Could I just punch him to sleep or something?"  
"No! That would be cruel… remember you're not you this time, you're me"_**

**_"Is there any difference?"_**

_**"Want me to punch you now?" she glared at him  
"Just do your job and don't kill him!"****"**_**_Tch! Fine…"  
"Now go back there"_**

**_"Whatever…" He said and went out of the C.R and straight to the table Kenji was sitting on. He sat on the chair opposite from him and starred at Kenji who was… applying more wax on his hair?_**

**_"What a looser…_****_" He said to himself then saw Sakura coming out of the girl's room and found an empty table next to where he and kenji was  
"You're going to owe me a big one for this Saki…"_**

**_"So Sakura-chan?" Sasuke's blood boiled when he heard the way he called him, not that his mad at what he called him but he thinks he was Sakura so he was really calling Sakura, Sakura-chan._**

**_"What did you call me?" He said his anger getting the best of him_**

**_"_****_Err… you don't want me to call you-  
"No! I don't"_**

**_"_**_**Oh, I'm sorry" Kenji said in a scared tone  
"I'll just call you Haruno-san then"  
"Better…"****"Say… Why is your voice so manly?"**_

_**"Ugh!? Umm.. err… Soar troat" He said with coughing sounds****"Oh so what do you like to eat?"**_

**_"Nothing… I don't really eat here"_**

**_"_****_But you have to eat you know" Kenji said in a flirty way (A/N: eww!)  
"Like I care" Sasuke murmured_**

**_"_****_What?"  
"Uhm, I said ugh… do you like… bears?" he sweatdrop_**

**_Sakura, who was very near to there table heard everything clearly was mentally slapping her self to stop laughing at the way that Kenji guy tried flirting with Sasuke. And the BEAR excuse! What is that about!?_**

**_"Bears?"_**

**_"Never mind…" He sighed and looked at Sakura who was now laughing at him "Laugh all you can Saki, Cause after I'm done with Kenji over here you won't be able to laugh no more!"_**

**_"_****_I'll just buy us coffee… Is that ok with you?"  
"_****_Whatever…"_**

"I'll take that as a yes" Kenji said and winked at him. Sakura saw this and laughed more than before. When Kenji went to the counter, Sasuke looked at her and gave her one of his ever so famous death glare which caused her to shut up. He grinned and looked at the door which just oppend, and saw the most LOUD, Blond person in konoha, he was none other than..

**_"_****_Hey Sakura-chan!"_**

_"_**_N-naruto!?" Sakura shouted  
"W-what are you doing here!?"_**

**_"Me and the guys always come here on Saturdays… bout you? I don't see you come here?" he said and sat opposite to her_**

**_"Y-you and the others?"_**

**_"_**_**Yeah, me, kiba, neji, and teme"  
"S-sasuke?"****"Yeah, but he wasn't home this morning, his mom said he was going somewhere"**_

**_"R-really?" She was panicking. Sure it was fun to see Sasuke like this but this is Naruto were talking about! The loudest person in the whole village  
"I-I wonder where?"_**

**_Then the door opened again and came in the others who spotted her and naruto. Sasuke was panicking now, it was already humiliating that he's dressed as a girl then naruto came along and now the whole village! This is his most unluckiest day._**

**_"Hey Saku-chan…" Kiba said and sat next to Sakura  
"Fancy meeting you here"_**

**_"_****_Yeah.. me too"  
"God I hope they won't see Sasuke now… he'll kill me!"_**

**_"_****_So sakura, have you seen Uchiha?"  
"Yeah Sakura-chan! Have you?"_**

**_"Err… no?"_**

**_"_****_Oh… So, You're alone?"  
"Alone? Where's Sasuke then?" Kiba asked_**

**_"Err… nowhere?"_**

**_"_****_That's weird… I was thinking he was with you" Neji said and slumped on the couch._**

"Yeah since it's not like him to let you go somewhere alone or without one of us to go with you" Kiba said and looking around the café  
"I wonder where he… Hey! Is that?"

**_Everyone looked at where Kiba pointed and found someone with pink hair like Sakura's._**

**_"_****_That's weird… I thought only Sakura-chan have pink hair in Konoha?"  
"Yeah, that's what I thought too"_**

**_"Haha! Well you know now that I'm not the only pink haired girl around here!" she laughed hysterically_**

**_"_****_Girl? Is that a girl?"  
"_****_I thought she was a man"  
"Her body's to tone…"_**

**_"M-maybe she works o-out?" everybody looked at her in a questioning way_**

**_"You know her?" Neji asked her_**

**_" N-no!"_**

**_"Then why are you so over protective?"_**

**_"N-no I'm not!"_**

**_"If you say so…" Naruto said and just took out his phone and started texting. Then he heard a very familiar name that made him look at the pink haired girl._**

**_"Here you go Haruno-san"_**

**_"H-haruno-san?" he repeated then looked at the source of the cracked voice then found Kenji handing a cup of coffee to the girl whose back wasn't facing them anymore, so he was able to see her face "T-t-tem-e?"_**

**_The others heard him and looked at the girl again. After five seconds they were all laughing manically at the sight. Sasuke was twitching at their laughs and the fact that they were laughing at him. Their laughter soon stopped and then Sakura explained why Sasuke was dressed in girls clothes, at first Naruto was screaming Sasuke was a cross dresser but he stopped eventually after four hard smacks on his head. They all promised to keep quiet._**

**_After Sasuke finished his coffee he started to fidget which kenji noticed._**

**_"Are you bored?"_**

**_"Yes I'am…" _**

**_"Then why don't we talk for a while?"_**

**_"Why don't you just die?"  
"Whatever…"_**

**_"Tell me about yourself"_**

**_"I rather not…" he murmured again_**

**_"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that?"_**

**_"Err… I said my… ugh… my father's hot"_**

**_"Ugh.. Ok…"  
"So do you like Pink?"_**

**_"No…"_**

**_"Flowers?"_**

**_"One…"_**

**_"What kind?"_**

**_"White roses…"_**

**_"Pets?"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"You know there's something strange about you…"_**

**_"Tell me something I don't know…" He rolled his sparkling black eyes and looked at his friends who was laughing like crazy except for sakura who was smiling at him._**

**_"He knows everything about me…" She smiled at him like he gave her a new PSP. But that was cut short when she heard the most funny words that anyone can say to Uchiha Sasuke._**

**_"Never mind what I said, maybe I'm just captivated by your beauty…" Kenji said and then winked at him again which made the laughter more louder._**

**_"_****_T-teme's P-prett-  
Naruto was cut off when Sakura's hands almost suffocated him. But he was still laughing._**

_**"**What the hell is wrong with him!? Can't he see that I'm a guy!?**"**_

**_"You're really pretty…"_**

_**"**Oh hell no!**"**_

**_"Your gorgeous onyx eyes…"_**

_**"**You better stop!**"**_

**_"His flirting with him again!" Sakura said which caused more laughter from the others  
"Somebody slap me! I must be dreaming!"_**

**_"You're smooth soft skin…" Kenji said and intertwined there fingers together then looked at his eyes "I like you…"_**

**_Naruto and the others was laughing to death now_**

**_"I know I'm very fast but you just got me…"_**

**_"Kenji…" he said in a dangerous tone, but Kenji didn't notice_**

**_"Would you be my gir-_**

**_He wasn't able to finish his proposition when a hard knuckle came to his face. He fell on his chair with a loud crashing sound, birds around his head._**

**_"Bastard… That'll teach you never to call me pretty"_**

**_End of Flash Back  
_**

"And that's why Sakura-chan's not allowed to go on dates again!" Naruto laughed  
"And the reason why teme's pretty!"

Everybody laughed, The girls was now downstairs. Sasuke glared at the blonde boy who was laughing was like crazy with everybody in the house. Of course Naruto already told everyone what happened after that incident because… well? He was Naruto.

"Neh teme! The pink hair looks good on you though…" Naruto smirked and was about to say more when his face met sasuke's knuckles.

"Dobe…"**_

* * *

_**

**_Well! that's chapee 9! i think it's not really that funny *tears* and i wanted it to be funny... i just had hard times finding the right words to make it that funny.. but what the heck! just review and lat me know what you think.. ok?_**


	10. All she ever wanted

**Ok so you all know i don't own NARUTO.. i'm tired of putting the disclaimer everytime i update! LOL soo! here is chapter 10, it's a little short i know buit i need to do it short because i want the next chapter to be a long one! Sakura-chan's not in this chapee at all *sob* but she'll be back on the next chapee! i was thinking if her ankle's good already or not? anyway! enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Ino watched the rain hit the class room's window. It was Monday, the day Ino least love cause it always rain on Monday. She doesn't know why but it does. She sighed, she prefers to stay at home and watch "_Rugrats" _on TV all day. She sighed again and looked in front and saw Arthur McArthur's name on the black board.

"_History… can this day get any worse?"_ she thought and sighed again _"Why can't time go any faster?" _she stared at the clock that seem to stop whenever she spared it some glances. She gave up and slumped back on her chair.

"Very unlucky day indeed…"

On the room across Ino's was Music class where Tenten and Hinata were. Tenten just finished writing a song and gave it to Hinata, her music partner who took it then scanned the paper. She smiled at Tenten and gave her the paper back.

"It's a n-nice song…"  
"Thank you"  
"Shall we practice it now?"  
"No… no need for that, I'm sure you ca do it well Hina-chan" the brunette smiled at hinata, who blushed from her comment  
"T-thank you…"

"Hina-chan…" Hinata looked at the girl next to her but stayed quiet  
"Is Sakura your friend?"

"I just want to know if you didn't meant to hurt her"

"S-she's m-my friend… I d-didn't know how s-she felt about m-me" the blue haired girl frowned  
"I-I mean, she's a-a girl too"

"I know what you mean! We kept saying that to her, but she just won't listen!"

"H-Haruno-san is very n-nice, but I only s-see her as a friend"

"I know she'll soon figure that one out" Tenten smiled  
"She just needs time"

"I hope she c-can forgive me…"

"Of course she will!" Tenten gave the shy girl a wicked smile "This is Saku-chan were talking about! She can't possible stay mad at you forever? Maybe a year or so? But she'll eventually talk to you"

"I really h-hope so"

"Just try to understand her Hina-chan"  
"O-okey…" Hinata said with a tiny smile playing on her lips

* * *

When lunch came, everybody was there self again. Naruto being the loud blonde and Ino being… well… another loud bonde. And they were arguing about food.

"You can't just eat Ramen everyday!"

"And why not!?"

"Beacause! You need other food to live! You'll die if all you it is stinkin Ramen!"

"That's not true PIG! I'm still alive!"

"It is soo true STUPID! And I'm not a Pig!"

"Who are you calling stupid!? Stupid pig!"

"Why you!" Ino growled at Naruto and stood up from her chair wanting to strangle the other blonde "Stupid!"

"Pig!"

"Stupid!"

"Pig!"

"Stupid!"

"Pi-  
"Will you two shut up already!?" Kiba shouted at the two and miraculously stopped their ruckus  
"You're giving me a hell of a headache!"

"Fine!"  
"Fine!" they both said and went back to their seats. Tenten laughed at the two then looked at Shikamaru who seemed quiet **(A/N: like he talks?") **

"Hey Shika"  
"Hn?"  
"What are you planning tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? What's the occasion?"  
"You don't remember?" he said not having any clue on what tomorrow is. Well tomorrow is not only his and Ino's anniversary but their 3rd anniversary.  
"Remember what?"  
"It's your anniversary with Ino"

"It is?" he said not really caring about what tomorrow is for him  
"I don't really have time for stupid things" he said and leaned on his chair "It's too troublesome"

Ino, who was just beside Shikamaru wanted to let the water works out of her system. She was hurt, I mean who wouldn't? that was really a stupid thing for him to say especially knowing Ino's beside him. But Ino didn't cried, she knew better than to show her weak side to everybody.

"_His right, who needs to celebrate that stupid thing anyway? The important thing is… we both love each other"_

* * *

After school, Ino and Shikamaru met up at the school gates like what they do everyday. Shikamaru said it's his job to wait for her after school and to take her to school everyday. He didn't want it but because he _is _Ino's boyfriend he _has _to.

"Can we go now?" he said in a bored tone

"Umm, Shika… I was thinking if we could go to the mall today?"

"Mall?"

"Umm, yeah… I just want to buy _**you**_ something" She smiled at him

"Can't _**you** _go there tomorrow?"  
"C-can't _**we** _go there today?"

"I have _**more important** _things to do Ino…"

"Important things?"

"Homework, projects, cho-  
"So you mean I'm not important? Is that it?"

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what am I Shikamaru? Past time?" she said mockingly

"This will take us nowhere"

"Our relationship is beyond nowhere... what's there to lose?"

"Ino will you just drop it"  
"No"

"Then SHUP UP!" he shouted which made Ino back off a bit. She stared at him, face full of shock. Shikamaru had never shouted at her before… Never.

"Let's just go" He said and started walking not caring if she was following him or not, But maybe he felt that she wasn't moving that he turned his back and looked at her "Are you coming or not? I don't have all da-

"Shikamaru…" She said quietly head bowed, tears falling on the ground  
"Do you really love me?"

He stayed quiet not wanting to answer her question

"Or better yet… did you "even" loved me?" she raised her head and looked at the boy eyes full of tears

"Ino-  
"Please… I want to know" she begged him

"What do you think?" she gave a small laugh, a small _pathetic _laugh

"My brain wants to think you do… but my heart beats for a big no, my heart doesn't know if you even tried to make me a part of your life" she still smiled even as tears falls from her sapphire eyes. She walked closer to him and touched his face.

"I can touch you…" she said and caress his face, remembering everything and putting it inside her mind  
"I can see you…" she stared at his eyes, searching for something she can hold on too, something that she can't find even if she stared at them all day  
"I can hear you…" she waited for him to say anything but heard none, only the breeze that wrapped itself on her body was all she can hear

"But I can't feel you… I can't, and I never did"

"Ino…"

"Shikamaru, you don't know how much I wanted to feel you" more tears run down her face  
"Even when you're just right beside me, you seemed like thousands miles away from me" her hands retreated back on her side

"Shikamaru, I love you more than you could ever think of… I know you feel it"

"But even when you say you love me back… I never seemed to feel it, you may say it… but you never shown it to me, ever" she said taking back steps away from him "How could I possibly think you love me?"

"Ino-  
"It's not up to me anymore…"

"Ino no…"  
"If you want me in your life… you'll find a way to put me there" she said and started walking the other way

"A-are you breaking up with me"  
"What do you think?" those were the last words she spoke of. Then she continued walking without turning her back, or sparing him a glance. She heard him shout her name but she didn't turn ways, even when she wanted to turn back and fall on his arms she restrained her self from doing so. Because she knew once she did… she'll have to keep on pretending that her life is a fairytale.

"_All I ever wanted was for you to care… but you just don't"_

_

* * *

_**  
soo?? it's a little sad i know! ino's a little drama queen but she's good at it! waha! reviews!  
**


	11. What's inside the Heart

**Sorry that took me long! i was grounded! huhuu! well anyway! here's chapee 11! enjoy! ^_^  


* * *

  
Chapter 11**

It was Friday afternoon and today was the last day of the first semester. Everyone was about to go home the principal, Tsunade and some of the teachers, who was having a meeting about the…

"What!?"

"Yes, yes I know…" Tsunade said, her hands massaging her temple "It was my only choice"

"How will the student's react on this?" Chiyo said  
"Everyone prepared for the festival, then you're just going to cancel it? Is that even legal?"

"You have a point Chiyo-san… but…"

Everyone went silent eager to gear what caused Tsunade to make a drastic decision. They all eyed her and thought it must have been something serious for her to cancel a very important event.

"Free sake convention!? Common! I'm not going to miss it for anything!" she then laughed evilly. Yep, something importantly serious alright. Everyone just sweatdrop and didn't motion to speak a word to the laughing principal. When it comes to Tsunade and her loved sake, she can't say no. So here it is, the festival was cancelled thanks to none other than Tsunade and her Sake.

----

"Ino-chan!"

"Ten? What's wrong?" Ino asked her friend who was now catching her breath

"Have you got your new schedule for the next semester?"

"Yeah, it's right here" Ino said pointing in her bag

"That's good! Uhmm… can we go home together?" she smiled at her  
"I mean we live on the same street"

"Yeah sure… What about Neji?"

"His gonna finish his painting… his taking more time today cause Saku-chan's still absent"

"Oh… ok"

"Can you wait for me at the gate? I'll just say goodbye to him"

"Go ahead… I'll wait for you" she smiled at the brunet and started to walk towards the gate. She leaned on the metal bars and took interest on her shoes. About a minutes later she heard footsteps coming closer, thinking it was Tenten, she looked at the said gate and came face to face with…

"Shika… maru" she said slowly, Shikamaru made eye contact with her then she looked away

"Going home?"

"Yes" she said

"Good, cause I called last night and your mom said you didn't come home"

"I did go home. Thank you very much for caring" words came out of her mouth harsher than how she wanted it to be

"Ino can we just talk?"

"We are talking"

"I mean seriously?"

"I am serious" she said glaring at a tree

"Ino please…"

"What?"

"Let's talk things over…" he said in a pleading way

"What? Now I'm not troublesome? I must be dreaming"

"I was a jerk yesterd-  
"Yesterday!? You've been a jerk since we started dating!"

"Ok, I'll accept that, but I want to start over… I want you in my life again Ino"

"…"

"I didn't show any love, any care, any concern and I know what I did wrong and I'm sorry for not being a real boyfriend to you"

"Shikamaru…" she starred at him, not really believing that it was indeed the boy she left yesterday

"If you just let me be a part of your life again… I'll make everything all right again" he said sincerity flowing from his tone

"How can you make it ok again? If from the start it was a wreck already?"

"Ino.."

"I love you… But you broke me already, even if I want to go back with you… now? I can't risk getting hurt again"

"Ino, I thought you said you love me?"

"It's not love this time that's here…" she pointed at her chest "It's pain, all pain… I can't feel anything but pain" she started tearing up again "And I don't know if I'll be able to feel anything again"

"Ino… I'm sorry"

"What's done is done… and I'm sure what you did will leave a mark" she said whipping her tears

"Can't we start over?"

"Our story's done Shikamaru… It's time to write a better chapter in my life…"

Ino started to walk, far away from him again. Now, not having second thoughts about turning back. Shikamaru only stared at her back, full of regret and hurt from his mistakes. He just lost a girl that can love… truly love

"_And this time… It's gonna be a happy ending"_

----

"Where did I put it?"  
"Stupid, stupid Sakura! If only I clean my room for once!"

"That's what I say all the time!"

"Why do I never listen to me?" she stopped looking for whatever she's looking and just swallowed everything she told her self.

"Great… I'm speaking to myself again…" she spoke then started to throw things above her shoulder again, which was making a big pile of clothes on the back of her door _"I'll clean that later"_ she though and continued throwing things behind her. Then the _thing_ that she was looking for _rang_.

"Wha? Where is it! Come on phone! Show your self!"

"Great! Now I'm talking to an object!"

"Now I'm talking to my self again.. Ugh! Stupid phone!"

When she gave up looking and sat on her messy bed, she sat on something moving… and it was ringing _"Stupid"_ she sighed and took her phone under the messy covers.

"Ten?"

"Saku…"

"What's wrong? You seemed down? Does Neji have anything to do with this? Cause if her does I'll pound him like a mash po-

"It's Ino…"

"Ino? Why? What happened?"

"She and Shika-kun broke up yesterday…"

"What!?"

"Yeah… I was suppose to go home with her today but she and Shika-kun met before we could, then she finished everything between them"

"Who told you?"

"Shika-kun did… and I think she's really hurt"

"Shikamaru will get really hurt too when I start walking again!" Sakura growled

"I think I should go and look for her…"

"Ok, call me if any hurtings happened again"

"Ok, bye"

"Jah…" when Sakura hung up, the next she did was sigh and look at her messy room, she gave another sigh and thought of really cleaning it this time then slowly stood up, but got tripped by some tangled wire lying on the ground. She fell flat on the floor, one of her arm smacked on some pins; she did the only thing she could do that moment.

She screamed… Hard

Hinata, who was passing by, heard the ear piercing scream from inside Sakura's house "H-haruno-san?" she immediately ran inside and looked for the source of the scream, when she found Sakura's room she had trouble opening the door cause of the piles of clothes on the other side of the door.

When Sakura noticed somebody trying to open her door she tried to stop screaming, which she succeeded, but she soon started crying.

"H-haruno-san! Are y-you alright in t-there?"

"H-hinata?"

After an hour, Hinata nursed Sakura's ankle and her new wounds, thanks to the pins that were sleeping on the ground. Hinata laid Sakura on her bed and cleaned her room for her, now it was spotlessly clean. Sakura watched Hinata closely as she changed her arm's bandage.

"What h-happened?"

"I tripped on a cord"

"You should b-be careful n-next time Haruno-san" Hinata said finishing her job

"Thank you…" she stared at the other girl inside her room then she noticed just now that Hinata still calls her Haruno-san  
"You still call me that?"

"Huh?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name?"

"I-If I call you by yo-  
"It wouldn't mean anything…" Sakura smiled at her "I'm convince that there is no way you would like me the way I like you… so I give up"

"H-haruno-san…"

"So… I suggest we start over… as friends and to that only"

"I-I'd love to be friends with you again…"

"And maybe this time… you'll stop calling me Haruno-san? Cause really it's making me feel like I'm 30!"

Hinata gave her small laughes, but nodded to her in response. About an hour later Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house and he thought that it was awfully quiet, so he checked every room in the house. The last room was Sakura's room so he quietly went in and found a clean room.

**  
Sasuke's POV**

"_This is weird… She doesn't really clean her room except if she's really happy"_ I thought then I found her in her couch sleeping like a baby. I smiled then look beside her and found

"Hinata…"

"_What is she doing here?!" _my blood just boiled when I saw Hinata sleeping on the same couch as Sakura. I don't like her being close to her, because she might hurt her again. And that is the last thing that I want to happen to her, I just want her to be happy in life, with her friends… with me.

Maybe Hinata felt my presence cause when I looked at her again she was looking back at me.

"…"

"Uchiha-san…" she said and slowly stood up waking Sakura as well. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" as much as I want to ask it nicely I didn't, it came out rudely and really ghastly. I know I'll be given a long lecture about being nice to people… again

"Sasuke!" Sakura said

"Anou… Sakura-chan had an accident this afternoon an-  
"A what!?"

"She tripped and fell on some pins…"

"Are you all right?" I asked, I should've gone here after school! God I'm so stupid! I'll beat up dobe for dragging me to his house to play that damned PSP of his!

"Yeah, thanks to Hina-chan! Were friends again!"

"Great…"

"Neh sasuke…"

"What?"

"Can you take her home?"

"What?"

"Anou! Sakura-chan … I can go h-home on my own… n-no need for that"

"There's no way I'm gonna let you go home alone"

"Then why don't you take her home" I said anger taking over me

"If I can walk I will… but now…" she looked at me evily "Sasukeee-kuun…"

"_Great… that again"_ I sighed  
"Go down if you're ready to go"

"Thank you!"

----

On the walk to Hinata's house I didn't spoke a word. I didn't want her to think that I approve on her being friends to Sakura again. But I think she doesn't got my point.

"What do you think of her Uchiha-san?" she smiled at me

"What?"

"Sakura-chan"

How did she know that? I stared at her trying to find where she is going with this, but I found nothing. She's an open book but I cant read her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Neji-kun's her bestfriend too… but he doesn't act that way towards her"

"Act like what?" I'm think I know where this is going

"Overprotective…"

"I'm not"

"I think you are…" she smiled  
"And I think you love her"

"_Can she read minds?"_  
"You don't need to tell me… I can feel it"

"…" I don't know what to say to her, she knew what I'm feeling? Then how come Sakura can't?

"How come you can?"

"I can feel how much you care for her"

"Then how come she can't?" I'm a little red from asking that. I'm not really the asking type.

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"And risk our friendship?"  
"If my feelings will end our friendship, I rather shut up and be contented in being her bestfriend than to not have her at all" I frowned, I don't even want to think that I'd loose that bond with her.

"You'll find the right time…"

"What?"

"Everything have the right time Uchiha-san… Maybe not now, but It'll happen… trust me" she smiled at me for the last time and went inside their gates. I didn't even notice that were already here. Before she went inside she said something to me that made me think.

"And who knows? Maybe she feels the same way"

_"Yeah…but what if she doesn't…" _i said to myself and started to head back to my _bestfriend's _house.

**End of POV**

**END

* * *

**

**sooo?? how was it?? reviews! and oh! i might not update for about 2 weeks cause it's holy week.. not really allowed to use computer.. so yeah i can't update but i'll write it on my notebook again and just type it when i can use my pc again!  
**


	12. Hiding the Truth

**A/N: yey! i'm back at last! i was in the hospital for like 2 months cause i had my asthma again.. . and then i broke my leg which still hurts BTW! but hey! the nurse gave me a notepad and a cute purple pen! she was nice... well here is what i came up with and i don't know how but this chapie somehow came out to be about Sakura's mom... how'd that happend? XD well any way ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: me no own NARUTO  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A week passed and everybody seemed to be enjoying their semester break. Everything seemed to be in order. Shikamaru was on Hawaii for a short vacation with his dad. Ino went to New York with some of her cousins. Tenten went to her grandmother's house in Canada and Sakura 's walking perfectly again.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah?"

"You gonna play Soccer tomorrow?"

"Yeah… with Kiba"

"Can I come?"

"Eh?" she rose an eyebrow and stared at the blonde  
"You sure?"

"I ugh… I'm scared of the ball"

"And why is that?"

"I always get hit in the head… I think that's why I'm thinking slower than usual?" he scratched the back of his head

Sakura fell down laughing hard. Naruto just sweatdroped and waited for Sakura to stop laughing. About a min later the pinkett stood up

"_cough, cough_… err, right" she said  
"sure you can come"

"Err… Thanks"

"And don't avoid the ball"

"I'll try"

"Don't try, just do what I'll say" she smiled  
"well I need to go inside now, mom's waiting for these"

"Need a hand?"

"Nah… I can pretty much handle this, but thanks"

"Ok! See you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved goodbye to the girl

"Sure thing!" She shouted back and went inside the house

She went straight to the kitchen, where is fixing their dinner. She carefully placed the bag of eggs on the counter and took a green apron.

"Dear I can do this… you can watch the TV or something"

"I wanna help"

"Oh all right" the older woman smiled  
"can you hand me the cabbage?"

"Here"

"Thank you sweetie" Mrs. Haruno smiled again and started to chop the green vegetable. Sakura stared at her mothers smiling face, she stared intently on her mother's face then on her eyes, something was not right, she was still… sad.

"Hey mom…"

"Yes honey?"

"…Do you still think about dad?"

"Of course Sakura… he's still your father"

"I know that… but… does it ever cross your mind to… you know?" Sakura looked at what her mom was doing  
"Go back to him…"

It went silent for a second; all that can be heard was the knife hitting the chopping board. Sakura thought she went over board with her question.

"Sorry…"

"No honey, it's ok…" the older woman gave a sweet smile "Sometimes I still do ask myself that"

"You still love dad… don't you?"

Mrs. Haruno just smiled and kissed Sakura's head "This will be ready in 30 mins" She said and continued preparing their meal

"Ok…"

"Oh! Sasuke-kun called an hour ago"

"What did he say?"

"He said he'll pick you up on Thursday so you can get your dorm"

"Oh… thanks mom"

"Honey why don't you go date him?"

"M-mom!" Sakura blushed  
"D-don't say that!"

"Oh shush, you're 17, you're beautiful, you're smart and your hair is _pink _but you still don't have a boyfriend"

"Mom, Sasuke's not a guy"

"You mean he's _gay_?"

"NO!" she sighed  
"I mean he's Sasuke…"

"So?"

"Earth to mom? Uchiha Sasuke A.K.A my "**Best Friend**"?"

"…so"

"Mom he's my best friend… I'll never fall in love with him! That's against the rules!"

"What rules?" she raised an eyebrow

"The rules!... of… of friendship! B-between _best friends_! That rules!"

"You know Sakura me and your dad started as best friends"

"No offence mom… but you do know what happened right?"

"Sa-ku-ra" Mrs. Haruno said waving the knife she was holding

"Mom! Put that down!"

"Sorry sweetie" the older woman chuckled  
"You know sweetie, you shouldn't compare yourself to me or to anyone"

"So what if your dad and me didn't work things out? That doesn't mean yours will be the same"

"But what if it does?"

"What id it doesn't? You might miss one of the best things in life"

"I'm just scared… I don't want to go through the same thing you did for dad"

"Honey… you should trust people, give them a chance to make their selves a part of who you are"

"A part of who I am?"

"Specially your _**Best Friend**_" Mrs. Haruno winked at her and started cooking

"_Sasuke…_"

That night sakura couldn't even fake her sleep. She was tossing and turning in her bed, something seemed to be bothering her.

**  
Sakura's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned over and over again. I can't seem to even get a rest from thinking about what mom said… I think she may be right…

"W-what am I thinking!?" I sat up and ruffled my hair "Sakura! What the hell are you thinking!"

Sasuke? As in UCHIHA SASUKE!? My bestfriend! How could I! I'm thinking so wrongly of him! I sighed and hugged my knees, what was I thinking? I sighed again and turned to my right where my computer was. It was in screen saver mode. Pictures of Ino and the others were flashing on my screen. Then a picture of Sasuke and me flashed, he had his hair cut on the picture, he was looking annoyed as usual and I was laughing at him.

"Sasuke…" I said and took interest on my feet  
"My best… friend…My lo…

My eyes widen when I realize what I was just about to say. I ruffled my hair more and lay flat on my bed "This is INSANE!" I closed my eyes and turned to my side "What's wrong with me…"

"Am i...?"

I shot up immediately and slapped my self hard, which hurts like hell! "NO! Hell NO! Not gonna happened!" I stomped my feet  
"Best friend Sakura! BEST FRIEND!"

"Omg! I'm insane! NO! Get a hold of yourself! It's just the cabbage rolls! You ate four so this is why you can't sleep and why you're thinking of INSANE things! You're not! I repeat!"

I in hailed deeply

"I'm not in LOVE with Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Never!"

"Nope!"

"Not gonna happened!"

"Not even in 10 thousand years!"

"When Pigs fly!"

"No! Never!"

**End of P.O.V**

"No…"

"N-never…"

"Over… My… Dea-

"Good morning honey… Breakfast is-

Mrs. Haruno entered Sakura's room and found her Daughter sitting on her bed, bags under her half open eyes.

"Sakura?"

"Never… Not gonna… No…"

"Honey what's wrong?"

"No… I'm not… Him…"

"Sweetie?"

"Inlove… No… Can't…"

Trying to make her point, Sakura didn't even have a 1 min sleep. Mrs. Haruno giggled and let her daughter rest; she gave Sakura a sleeping pill so that she can sleep for the meantime. The older woman left the room quietly and went back to the kitchen where a mother is always found.

"One day Sakura… You'll know what I'm talking about…" She said and smiled sweetly  


* * *

  
**it's a short chapiie but hey! it's what you get when every sentence you run out of breath.. XD i'll make a longer chappiey! when i fully recover.. that's a promise! now i have to get back to sleep.. bed's calling me... lol! oh and please reviews will make me feel better ^^**


	13. Stay

**Heyyy! i did it! i think this chappie sucks? anyway enjoy.. ^^**

**

* * *

**Sakura woke up that lunch and went down straight to the kitchen where she found her mom with a glass of water in her hand. She smiled and gave her a big hug behind.

"Hi hunny…"

"Hi mom, why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura said and sat beside the older woman

"Sweetie you were sleepless last night…"

"Oh… right" she blushed and played with her hands _"Why the hell am I blushing?"_

Mrs. Haruno giggled and gave her daughter a kiss on her forhead "Naruto-kun called, he said you were su-

"OMG! I totally forgot we have soccer today!" Sakura stood up and ran upstairs. The older woman smiled and put her glass on the sink, about an hour later Sakura went down stairs again dressed for her game "Be Home by 6!"

"Sakura! You haven't eaten yet… I'll-

"I'll eat with the guys…" she said and smiled "Bye mom!"

"Take care Sakura…"

"Hai!" Sakura said and went outside. She took a green ribbon and tied her hair leaving some of her bangs to finish her looks then she went to where she and the others will be playing. When she arrived at the field Naruto and Kiba was already there.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey"

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Did you start already?" the girl asked and set her bag down on a bench

"I was just telling Naruto here what he's gonna do" Kiba said

"Oh… and? Did he understand?"

"Were about to see" Kiba grinned and kicked the ball to the said blonde who just… got his face smack with the ball… the other two just sweatdrop "Guess he didn't got it…"

"Ok! Lemmi try!" Sakura said and walk over to the blonde who was lying on the grass, face red "You ok?"

"Y-yeah" he said and sat up  
"I'll never get this…"

"Never say die Naruto…" Sakura smiled and held out her hand to Naruto, who smiled back and took it "Maybe Kiba just didn't explain it right?"

"He said I need to look where the ball's going" he explained

"Right… but he caught you off guard with that" Sakura said "So I'll be explaining it again to you…"

"Ok…"

"All you need to do is to hit the ball with your head when it nears you"

"…With my head?'

"Dude! Soccer?"

"Shut up Kiba! Naruto, you're not gonna get hit by the ball… you're gonna hit the ball"

"…With my head?"

"Yes"

"Can't I jut kick it or something?"

"You can, but you have problems with your head not with your feet" She said pointing on her head **(A/N: I don't mean his stupid or something .) **

"Fine"

"Now listen…" Sakura started  
"I'll show you how you can easily hit it"

"Good… Kiba didn't do that"

"Kiba! On my signal kick the ball!" She shouted at the brunette who gave her a thumbs up "Now Naruto, study my stance and where the ball is heading… you'd chase it not avoid it"

"Yosh!" the blonde said and stared at the pink haired girl beside him. Sakura raised her hand, Kiba nodded and kicked the ball towards the girl. Sakura stared at the ball and took three steps back to be able to catch the ball. When the ball neared her she backed her head a little then she fully hit the ball back at Kiba who neared her. He caught it and smirked at her.

"Sugoi…" Naruto said

"Nah… you can do it too Naruto…" She smiled  
"You just need a little practice, you played soccer before right?'

"Yeah… but I keep getting hit on the head"

"Naruto the reason you keep getting hit by the ball is because you keep avoiding it"

"No, the stupid ball just loves hitting me"

"I'll hit you if you say that one more time"

"…"

"Good, now just do what I did…" she said and eyed him "Without-avoiding-the-ball"

"I'll try…"

"Don't just try… Do it" she said and signaled again to Kiba, who gave another thumbs up to the girl. He then kicked the ball again this time towards Naruto.

"Ahh!" the blonde screamed "Sakura-chan! Help!"

"Just hit the stupid ball!"

"Ahh!"

"Just move your head forward idiot!" Kiba shouted

"I'm not stupid!" Naruto glared at the ball "KYAH!"

Naruto did what Sakura did before. Kiba caught it again and gave another grin. He walked forward and patted Naruto "Nice shot"

"I-I did it..." the blonde said "I really did it"

"Now we do it again…"

"HAH! Beat that Teme!"

"I knew it!"  
"Idiot…"

"I heard that dog boy!"

"Who are you calling dog boy stupid!?"  
"Who are you calling stupid dog boy!?"  
"Stupid!"  
"Dog boy!"

Sakura sighed from the sight of the two boys who were now having a glaring contest and then grabbed the ball on the ground "Baka…"

"Dobe's improving"

Sakura froze, her heart beat sped up and her whole world seemed to stop when she heard that _very familiar _voice. She slowly turned her head and saw the reason why she needed that sleeping pill.

"S-sasuke…"

"He finally learned" He smiled looking at the blonde, who was still having the glaring contest with Kiba. Sakura on the other side was still staring at Sasuke.

"_What the hell!? Sakura snap out of it!"_

"Eh?..." Sakura blinked twice and blushed when she found Sasuke looking at her. She quickly moved her head on the other side  
"What are you staring at!?"

"I should probably ask you that"

"I was soo not staring at you!" she blushed more

"You are…"

"Whatever…" she said _"You better get your self together pinky! You're making him think you like him!"_  
"Anyway… what are you doing here?"

"I'm in the mood to play Soccer" he smirked

"_He's so ho-_

"Sakura!"  
"Sakura-chan! Watch out!"

"Eh- Oof!" Sakura fell down hard on the ground, a red mark on her forehead cause of the impact of the soccer ball. The others rushed to her side.

"Sakura? You ok?"  
"Sakura-chan you still alive?" Naruto said waving his hand infront of the girls face "Teme this is your fault!"

"Dobe, I didn't do anything"

"My point exactly! You saw the ball! Why didn't you stopped it!?"

"I thought she can handle it"

"Teme!"  
"Dobe"  
"Teme!"  
"Dobe"  
"Te-  
"Will you two shut up!" Sakura shouted "You're making my head hurt more!"

"Didn't you see the ball?" Kiba said helping Sakura up

'Did it look like I saw it?" She said holding her red forehead  
"Besides, I was thinking"

"About what?" Sasuke questioned

"Of yo-" Sakura blushed knowing what she was about to say. She turned her head  
"Something not important…"

"Then why'd you even thought about it?"

"I… I don't know…"

After their practice, everybody did well except for Sakura who keep getting hit on the head. She didn't even score and she keeps tripping while looking at Sa- the ball. It was about 5:30 when Sakura decided to walk home alone; it's just so that Sasuke have errands to do so he set off early. She was still half a mile when she saw a small bird lying on the ground. She went near it and saw that it was nearly passing. She knelt down and took it in her hands, it was still moving but she knew it's life won't last long. She stared at it, and then the blue bird looked back at her. She saw its eyes; it was full of misery and hurt. Her eyes widen when she felt the bird stopped moving.

"_Don't leave me…"_

"_Stay with me _

A tear dropped on the bird and it seemed that heaven knew how she felt for the bird that it started to rain. Sakura softly put the bird on her chest and bowed her head, tears falling from her eyes. It seemed she knew the bird her whole life for her to tell how it felt.

"_I'll stay with you..."  


* * *

_**13th chappie up! i'm working with 14 right now... again! reviews!**


	14. Starting all over again

**Hey guys! sorry for the late update... i'm all better now but the problem is, all my files were gone (Stupid virus!) so i have to re-write everyhting that's on my notebook. well at least i still have my oh-so loving notes! well enough about that tragic thing! ^^ enjoy the chapie! XD**

* * *

This day was sunny compared to yesterday. Birds were chirping, kids were playing outside and Mrs. Haruno was cooking breakfast for her and…

"Morning mom…"

"Oh good morning hunny" she smiled at the pinkette  
"Breakfast will be done in a minute"

"Ok… did Ino called already?"

"No sweetie… not ye-  
As if by chance their phone rang "Sakura could you get that?"

"Hello?"

"Pinky!"

"Ino! I missed you!" Sakura exclaimed  
"Is everything ok with you?"

"Super! And oh I have news!"

"Ino you really ar-  
"Shush and listen to me…" she interrupted the pink haired girl "First my cousins' friend friends' said he'd like to meet you"

"Is that good or bad?"

"He's so HOT! You should go for him Saku!"

"Like that can be possible my _body guards _won't even let me look at nerds… and could you stop blaring everything you say? It kinda hurts my ears"

"Oops…"

"Yeah oops… soo is tha-  
"Oh! Your _sister _is here!"

"She is?... dad didn't mention that… what she doin?"

"Bitchin… as usual!"

"Oh that's new… and I just said to stop screaming"

"My bad… but I still can't believe she's your _sister, _I mean sure the looks is fine but everything else is out of this world!"

"High-pitched…"

"Oh forget that! Were talking about your _sister _here!"

"Then can we not talk about her? You know I get pissed when we talk about her" Sakura said playing with the cord on her finger

"Sorry… so anyway… the most important news is! Itachi and Sasori just came here yesterday…"

"For what?"

"My cousin who studies on a university said they enrolled there"

"There gonna study there!?"

"Yeah… I think so?"

"B-but they haven't finish there senior year yet!"

"They got the recommendation letter from Tsunade already"

"Oh…"

"Sad? Miss Sasori-_kun_?"

"Kun? Erm… yeah… kinda?" She blushed a little  
"I mean, we just started opening up… then now he moves to another country"

"Aww! You still have _Deidare-kun_" Ino joked

"Oh shut up!"

"Ha! I know you're blushing!"

"So not!"

"Tch! Whatever… well I have to go now pinky"

"Ok, be back soon Ino-_Pig_!"

"Hey! I just lost 2 pounds this week!"

"Well that's good for you…" Sakura smiled "Call me when you get back here… ok?"

"Yeah… sure"  
"Bye pinky!"

"Bye…"

They both hanged up. Sakura smiled and went back to the kitchen, after their breakfast, Sakura left their house to visit a certain _friend_.

"It's sunny today…" Sakura said and sat on the ground and then looked at the sky  
"What were you doing here yesterday?"  
"Weren't you with your friends?"

"Bout you? Where's your friends?"

Sakura looked behind her and saw an _old _friend… which she didn't thought of seeing again "D-deidara…" The blonde smiled then sat next to her

"Hey…"

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking that to you…" he said and poked her forehead

"Aow…" she pouted

"Who are you talking to anyway?" he asked

"I saw a bird here yesterday…"

"A bird?" his voice sadden  
"How'd it look like?"

"It was white with some blue on his chest…" she said and looked at the sky again "… He died"

"I barried him here yesterday…"

"… He's mine…"

"Eh?" Sakura looked at the boy beside her "He's yours?"

Deidara nodded then smiled at her "His name's **Koi**..."

"You named a bird after a fish?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. Deidara only sniggered  
"What?"

"I found him beside a fish ponds' of kois'… I think their friends?" he smiled remembering the bird  
"I always take him there every three days… then he just watch them swim around…"

"What happened? Did he fly away?"

"Few days ago, he found a group of birds flying… he followed them and never came back…"

"Why didn't you try to find him?"

"I don't want to keep him if he wants to go…"

"Oh… I'm sorry" he smiled at her and patted the ground between them, where the bird was buried  
"Deidara?"

"I'm glad you found him…"

"Eh?"

"He might be still lying anywhere if you haven't found him…" he said  
"And I think he planned it all?"

"Planned it?" she repeated and looked questionably to the guy beside her. Deidara nodded and looked at her

"We got to talk again…" he smiled

"…"

"And now we have the chance to start all over…"

"D-deidara…"

"Can we Sakura?" he asked "Can we be friends again?"

He raised his hand and smiled. Sakura stared at him then to his hand hanging to the air then back to his face. She then smiled and shook his hand.

"Yes… friends… again"

-----

It was almost dark when Sakura and Deidara decided to head home. Of course Deidara didn't let her go home alone, so he insist on walking with her even if he lives on the other side of the town. They stopped in front of Sakura's front door.

"Thanks again Dei-kun…"

"It's nothing… you should go inside now"

"I will… thank you again…"

"Oh! And by the way Sakura…"

"Hn?"

"You still haven't change a bit… still pretty like always"

"Lies!" he laughed

"No… it's true… and you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm still trying hard not to like you, but it's really hard to fight my heart" he smiled innocently

"D-deidara… L-lies!" Sakura shouted. A tint of pink on her cheeks

"Well see you Ku-chan"

"O-okey…" she waved goodbye to him and waited till she can't see him anymore. She sighed but then a smile crept to her face. She turned around and touched the door knob and was about to turn it when it opened and revealed Sasuke **(A/N: Like what happened on Naruto episode… when Sasuke was looking for Naruto, but he found Sakura on Narutos' apartment) **

"What th- Sasuke?"

"You're home late…" he said in a serious voice

"What?"

"Baa-chan's out with my mom…"

"Since when?"

"This afternoon"

"Oh… why didn't she told me?"

"She was… but you were taking too long to get home… but I guess you were out with a certain blonde guy and it's not Naruto"

"H-how did you-  
"I just do… you should be careful…"

"And why is that?"

"He likes you doesn't he" he said making it sound obvious and not a question. He turned around and walked to the living room.

"I know- wait a sec! You were listening to us weren't you!?"

"I don't have to explain my self to you" he said in an i-don't-care tone. Sakura was taken aback when she heard him say those uncaring words. She felt pain and she doesn't have any clue why she felt it, (even thou its obvious) She clenched her fist and looked down on her feet.

"You're right…" she said

"Sakura… I didn't mean it that way"

"No… you're right… you don't have to…"

She raised her head and gave Sasuke a smile… a smile that can mask all the hurt she was feeling. But Sasuke knew he had hurt her.

"I am after all… just your _best friend_…"

"Sakura-  
"I'm going to take a shower… see you later" she said and walked upstairs, leaving Sasuke to just have a good look at her back.

"_But I'm in Love with you… my best friend…"_

**

* * *

  
well that's that! please review! and sorry for the late post XD**


	15. Whatever it takes

**Omg! i finished it! (not the whole story!) i mean this chapie! i got exited and started typing fast! i "also" wanted to know what happend next! and! this is important! so bare with me here! i'm going for a poll for Ino-chan... who do you think she should end up with?**

**a.) Shika-kun  
b.) Sa- errm i mean the guy she's about to meet? *sweat*  
c.) other guy (please put in name)  
d.) she'll just be alone for the rest of her life and she'll grow a beard then she'll start living on the street asking for money!**

**ok... don't mind d.) i'm just plain crazy again! XD soo i really need the votes! so i know what to put in! or maybe i'll just kill everyone! bwahaha! *ehem* ermm or i can just surprise everyone!? wadya think??**

**

* * *

**

Naruto was sleeping soundly when a hard knock on his front door woke him up. He was living with his Mother _Kushina_, who was out at the moment. His father _Minato _had already passed away for some unknown reason. (A/N: nah! I'm just too lazy too think of anything .) He stood up lazily from his bed and went to get the door; he opened it and glared at the person who was banging on his door.

"What-do-you-want?" he said eyes half open

"Naruto… we have to get our dorm"

"It's still early…" he scratched his, ermm _thing_  
"Come back on 5"

"Baka! It's 3:37 in the afte-  
The blonde didn't let the person finish when he slammed the door on that someone's face and walked back to his bed. After about 10 seconds, his eyes widen and jumped out of bed and straight back to the door where _Sakura-chan _was still standing, a vain popping out of her temple.

"Don't ever slam that door of yours on my face again or you'll be opening doors to hell!"

"H-hai!" he said and made a salute

"Good… now hurry up and get your ass in the shower"

"H-hai!"

When Naruto finished, they both went straight to school and met up with the others, Ino and Tenten were still abroad. They looked for Shizune to ask about the doorms "Hey Sakura-chan…" the nice lady said

"Hey Shizune…" the pinkette greeted back  
"Were here for our dorms…"

"Yes… about that…"

"Is something wrong Shizune?" Kiba asked the short haired lady

"No Inuzuka-san… it's just that... you do know that Tsunade-sama mixed the students' inside the room right?"

"We know that…" Neji said putting his hands on his pocket

"What can we expect from that pervert principal?" Naruto said and pouted

"Well in that case let's proceed with your rooms" Shizune smiled at them and took out a big note pad from her messy desk  
"Let's start of with Naruto-kun shall we?"

"Yosh!" the blonde cheered

"You'll be in dorm 011… in room 1…" Shizune said still looking at her notebook  
"Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"You'll be in dorm 008… room 1"

"Aa…"

"Hyuga-san…dorm 008… room 2"

"Eh? Uchiha were dorm mates"

"Tch!"

"Inuzuka-kun… dorm 008, room 1"

"Eh!?"

"Something wrong with that Kiba?"

"N-no…"

"Oh… Sakura-chan…"

"H-hai?"

"Dorm 008, room 1…"

"Eh? I'm room mates with them?" she questioned and looked back at the others  
"Can that be possible?"

"I told you Tsunade-sama mixed you together…" Shizune sweatdroped

"Oh… right…"

"Oi! Wait a sec here!" Naruto interrupted  
"Why am I the only one in my dorm? And they get to be together?!"

"Oh… it's not that you're alone… you have dorm mates too"

"Then who are they?"

"I'll tell you later Naruto-kun" Shizune smiled at him  
"Now… Sakura-chan… would you guys want to see your new dorm?"

* * *

  
"Ino-chan!"

"Hai, hai! I'll be there in a sec!" Ino sighed and stood up from a bench  
"Moa… my cousins' are such a pain than my friends… how _troublesome_…"

Ino freezed from her tracks as she realized what she said. Her face saddens and she sat back on the same bench _"…Shikamaru…" _she took out her phone and was about to text Sakura when she was her wallpaper. It was a picture of her and Shikamaru, she kissed him on his cheeks and he was half smiling. It was not likely Shikamaru to smile but he was smiling there.

"Shika…" she said and sighed "I have to remember to change my wallpaper…"

"Ino-chaaan!"

"Hai!" she said and gave out another sigh

* * *

  
Shizune dropped Naruto first to his dorm room and then Sasukes' group. When they went inside everyone was quiet happy that their room wasn't that small like Shizune had explained to them. It was quite bigger actually.

"There will be 5 persons in one dorm, 2 to 3" persons in a room" Shizune explained to them "This is the receiving hall…" Shizune pointed to the said room there in. 2 green couches facing each other, a transparent center table, 2 white lamps next to each couch, there was no TV in which they know Naruto might fight to death with Tsunade. The hall was simply painted white to compliment the things inside the room. On the left side of the room was two pail green doors, Shizuna pointed at them.

"There are two rooms… room 1 & 2" she said "Room 1 will include Hyuga-san… room 2 is Inuzuka-san, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan…"

"Anou… Shizune?"

"Nani?"

"You said 5 people will be in here… anou… were just 4…" Sakura said

"Ah… yes… I will tell you later who will be the last student to occupy this dorm… is that ok with you?"

"H-hai…"

"Well then let's continue with the tour…" she smiled at them and went inside room 1. The room was painted dark blue that Neji seemed to like. There were 2 beds inside (A/N: you guys do some imagining here… I'm not good with interior decorating XD) there was another door inside which leads to the bathroom. They entered room 2 which was painted light red (A/N: no not pink…) 3 beds was in it this time and another door as well (A/N: again… bare with me here! .) Next they went in the dinning/kitchen room everything was there fridge, stove, oven, everything! (A/N: OK! Lemmi just do this! I'll go put a link maybe 2 days or so for some pictures so you guys can see what I want there dorm to look like... but for now GO imagination! XD)

Sakura sat on the counter and stared at the room, Sasuke sat next to her and just sighed. Kiba went to the fridge and found no food at all, he sweatdrop and looked at Shizune who understand what that look was.

"Don't worry, as soon as you guys moved here the school will handle all the necessity" she smiled at him "So that is all… you can bring in your things by this week, so you won't rush on things"

"Aa…"

"Ok…"

"…"

"Anou… Shizune?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"You forgot to-  
"Oh right… Gomen! Gomen" Shizune giggled and opened her notebook again "Uchiha Sasuke… Har… Ra…" Shizune mumbled and continue looking at her note book "Oh here it is!... it's Oshiro-san"

"W-what!?"  
"Karin!?"  
"K-karin!"  
"Carrot top!?"

"Well yes since she's-  
"Iie! That can't be! H-how!? W-why!?" Sakura shouted like she was the unluckiest person on earth "Tell me this is a dream! No! Tell me this is a nightmare!"

"Shizune, are you sure about that?" Sasuke asked the lady

"H-hai… It's right here…" the older woman said showing her notebook to them which is right… Karin was their last dorm mate.

"Can that still be cha- wait a second… YOU MEAN SHE'LL BE MY ROOM MATE!?" Neji looked at Shizune in an unprintable face  
"Please! Tell us this can be change!"

"I'm sorry Hyuga-san this can't change… aside from… if one of you changes room that is…"

"What!? NO!" Sakura shouted "Why are we the ones to leave!?"

"That's not fair Shizune…" Kiba said

"I'm sorry guys… but this can't change unless that happened" Shizune said looking at the kids "I'm really sorry…" she walked to the door and bowed at them then left the room.

"Damn… this is going to be hell" Neji said and sighed  
"Hell is right…" Kiba nodded in agreement, Sasuke just looked at his best friend and sighed then ruffled her hair. Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"Sasuke?"

"Don't worry… I'll be right here when that happens again…" He said and gave her a reassuring smile  
_"Like what I've always did…"_

"S-sasuke…" she smiled back at him  
_"Thank you…"_

"Now Saku! We need to get ready for war!" Kiba said grinning at the pinkette "Were low on fuel so the next thing we need to do is refuel!"

"You mean eat?" She asked

"You guys read my mind!" Naruto said as he came in there dorm, grinning like Kiba  
"Soo? I heard Ka-  
"Yes… she is… so please stop mentioning her name"

"Sorry Sakura-chan…"

"Forget that! I'm hungry! Let's go!" she said and stomped through out the door leaving the four boys behind. Sasuke smiled at his friend.

"Like I would want that to happen to her again…" Neji spoke and closed his eyes  
"She went through hell and back..."

"If it weren't for us she would have decided to end it all…" Kiba said

"I know Sakura-chan don't like this… but she keeps on pretending everything is fine…"

"Like hell would I let her feel pain again…" Sasuke said, his smile disappearing. All of them nodded in agreement  
"I'll take all the hit if I have to…"

"_I won't let her feel pain again…"  
_"_I want Saku to be just plain happy…"  
_"_Because l care for Sakura-chan…"  
_"_And I'll do whatever it takes to make that happened…"_

* * *

  
"_Of all the people in Konoha High… why… why her? Why Karin?"_ Sakura thought and stopped walking, she was outside the dorm house now. She sighed and continued to walk then she accidentally bumped with _someone._

"Ah!"_  
"Damn that hurts!" _Sakura rubbed her behind and was about to apologies but then she heard the person she bumped with speak…

"Ohh… what do we have here…"  
"Hey it's pink haired _bitch_…"  
"Would you watch where you're going… _Little sister_…"

Sakura's eyes widen when she heard that very familiar voice. She slowly looks up and found the last person she would want to see that moment… her _sister..._

"Karin…"

**

* * *

**

**Ha! did i surprise everyone with the little sister thing? and yes! they are and they will be sisters! on the father side anyway... wtf! forget what i said! dang! i gave that away! pft! anyway! review! an oh! don't forget the poll vote!**

**your vote counts! ^^**


	16. One happy life huh?

**Yey! thank you soo much for the reviews! and sorry for the late update.. i got busy over things these past few days but hey! who doesnt need a break? right? ermm.. whatever so here is the 16th chapie! enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Karin…"

"Karin, I still can't believe this bitch is your sister…" Ayumi said  
"You two are so different! Two worlds different!"

"Well I didn't have the chance to pick my sister…"

"Like I'm happy you're mine?" Sakura said as she stood up and glared at Karin "Besides… I didn't have the opportunity to stop Dad from making a mistake…"

"Why you-  
"Sakura!"

Sakura looked behind her and found Sasuke and the others. Sasuke went beside her and glared at Karin "Is something wrong Karin?" Karin looked at Sasuke then glared at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"No-  
"Sakura, I thought you never lie to your _bestfriend_?" Karin smirked and waved her hair "Don't tell me you're scared… _again_"

"Why would I lie to him?" Sakura glared more at Karin  
"Everything is as it should be…"

"Tch! Let's go girls…" Karin said and walked passed the others. Sakura just stared at the empty space in front of her then looked down on the ground.

"Sakura-chan…"

"I-I'm fine…" She said forcing her voice to sound normal "D-don't worry about me…"

"Saku-chan… are you sure you-  
"Y-yeah…"

"_I will be…"_

-----

**A 4 year old Sakura stood behind her mother. She looked at her father who was sitting on their couch with a little Red haired girl playing with her doll on his side. The pink haired girl tugged the hem of her mothers dress.**

"**Mommy…"**

"**It's ok Sakura…" the older woman smiled at her daughter then back at the Man in front of her. The man known as Satoshi Haruno looked at her and then smiled.**

"**Satoshi…"**

"**I came here to make no trouble…" the man said then looked at Sakura "Sakura…"**

"**Mommy…" The girl hid more behind her mother**

"**It's ok Sweetie… its daddy"**

"**D-daddy…" Mr. Harnuno motioned his daughter to come to him. Sakura walked step by step to her father but still hesitates to make any contact with him.**

"**Daddy wants you to meet your sister…"**

"**O-onee-chan…"**

"**That's right… oneesan" Sakura sped up a little to take his fathers hands but got push back hard by the other little girl.**

"**Ah!"**  
"**Sakura!"**  
"**Karin!" Mr. Haruno shouted and carried Karin "Why did you do that? She's your sister!"**

"**Daddy! She's ugly! I don't want an ugly sister!" Karin pouted and glared at Sakura, who winced from her sisters' stare "Why don't you and mommy just give me a pretty sister?"**

"**Karin!"**

"**Sakura… are you ok?" Mrs. Haruno went beside her daughter and helped her to stand up "Does anything hurt?"**

"**N-no…" Tears run down Sakuras' cheeks as she looked at Karin, who was still glaring at her. Karins' eyes were full of disgust and hatred.**

"**Satoshi-**  
"**I'm terribly sorry for Karins' behavior…" he said "We'll be leaving now…"**

**Satoshi gave Sakura one last glance and left their house. The older woman stared at the closed door and then back at Sakura.**

"**Mommy… I'm scared…" the girl cried more**

"**Don't worry sweetiey… Mommy's here… I won't leave you…" She hugged the girl, tears falling down her eyes.**

**_  
"I will never..." _**

**-----**

**A 7 year old pink haired girl sat quietly on the corner of the classroom, where she happily read her favorite book "Peter pan". She enjoying the peace she had, until it was ruined by someone who took her precious book from her.**

"**Hey! Give that back!"**

"**Heh!" snickered Karin, who waved the book up high. She was about 3 inches taller than Sakura so the pinkette can't reach her book from her sister "Grow up first then maybe you can take this from me"**

"**O-oneesan! Please give it back" Sakura tried jumping to take her book but she was just plain short. Karin twitched when she heard her sister call her oneesan "Please Onee-**

**Sakura didn't got to finish her pleading when she saw Karin rip her book in half. Her eyes widen when she saw some pieces of the book fell on the floor. Her knees weakened, she plummeted on the floor and just stared at the torn papers which used to be her favorite book.**

"**M-my book…"**

"**Hn! That will teach you never to call me sister again" Karin said and kicked the book to another corner "You're really ugly!"**

"**M-mommy gave t-that book to m-me…" Sakura started to tear. Karin hit her head (not that hard, there kids!) "O-ow!"**

"**Ha! You look even uglier when you cry!"**

"**I-ie! I'im not u-ugly…"**

"**You are!"**

"**Am not!"**

"**Am too! Even your name is ugly! That's why daddy hates you! Cause you're ugly!"**

"**D-daddy don't h-hate me…"**

"**He does! That's why he left you!"**

"**I-iie… that's not true…" Sakura cried more and stayed on the corner of the room. Karin smirked at what she did and then left her.**

**  
-----**

**  
A 13 year old Sakura went inside the girls bathroom to wash her hands. When she finished she tied her hair to a ponytail and just stared at the mirror **_**"Am I really ugly?"**_** she thought and continued to just look at her self, then she remembered Karin and those words she said to her. Tears started to fall from her emerald eyes, she sat on the side and continued to cry then she heard the door open and close "Sakura?" she heard her name. She instantly looked up and saw her **_**bestfriend**_**…**

"**S-sasuke…" she sniffed "W-what are you doing here?"**

"**I heard someone crying… I didn't know it was you…" he said and sat in front of her "Why are you crying?"**

"**I-I'm not!" she wiped her tears with the back of her hands "I-I don't cry!"**

"**Saki…"**  
"**Fine…"**  
"**Now te-**

**Sasuke heard people outside of the bathroom, girls precisely and it wouldn't be good if they found him there with a girl. They might think he's a pervert or something like that. So he dragged Sakura inside one of the cubicles and locked the door. They both sat on the toilet bowl and kept quiet.**

"**Hmm? That's weird…"**

"**Nani?"**

"**I just heard someone talking in here…" a girl said  
"And it sounded like Sasuke-kun too"**

"**Moa Ayumi! Why would Sasuke-kun be here? I mean he's not a pervert!"**

"**You're right… I must be hearing things…"**

**Sasuke sighed from relief and let his hands off Sakura's mouth. He motioned Sakura to be quiet and so did the girl, even thou she was still crying, she kept silent. **

"**Hey Ayumi…"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Have you heard about Karin and Sakura?"**

"**Oh, the whole sister thing?"  
"Yeah I did… and can you believe it? There actually related!"**

"**I know! But do you know who the first family is?"**

"**I know it's karin's… cause she's older than Sakura… but on the contrary Sakura's last name is Haruno…"**

"**Yeah, and Karin just uses her mothers surname…so I'm guessing Sakura's the legal family"**

"**Yeah… but Karin said Sakura's mother played slut and seduced her dad away from her mom, who was about to marry her dad…"**

"**What a bitch!"**

"**Uh-hu…"**

"**Well now I know where Sakura got the sluty demeanor" both of the girls laughed**

**Sasuke was about to go out of there and just kill the two girls but Sakura stopped him. She didn't want him to get into trouble just because of her. Sasuke looked at her and saw her crying again. He couldn't help but to feel her pain, all he can do was to hug her- tight enough for her to feel she's not alone. Sakura hugged back and cried quietly muffling all the sounds.**

"**I know! Like mother like daughter…"**

**-----**

**A 15 year old Sakura lied on the hospital bed, Sasuke and the others were inside her room waiting for her to wake up. She tried to commit suicide due to insignificant mental turmoil. She cut herself and she would have died if Kiba and Neji hadn't found her in the school basement.**

"**Why did Sakura do this…" Tenten said wiping tears from her eyes**

"**She couldn't take everything… She was at her limits…" Neji explained remembering how Sakura looked like when he and Kiba found her. She was pailer than his eyes and her blood was just flowing on the dirty floor. He almost lost his sanity when he saw her like that**

"**Sakura-chan…"**

"**This is all Karins' fault!" Ino clenched her fist "That bitch is going to hell!"**

"**Sakura didn't deserve to have a life like this!" Kiba said hauling his hair "She deserves to be happy!"**

"**Sakura…" Sasuke starred at his bestfriend lying on the bed. She was still paler than usual and a tube was connected to her left hand to a blood bag. She lost too much blood from her failed suicide. Sasuke held her hand and prayed for her to be fine. He squeezed her hand gently and just stared at her **_**"Please be ok… Please wake up…"**_

**About a few seconds , Sakura's hand twitched, Sasuke felt the girls' hand moved. He looked at her and saw her slowly opening her eyes "S-sakura!" he shouted everyone hurried and went beside her bed.**

"**Sakura-chan!"**  
"**Saku-chan!"**  
"**Sakura!"**  
"**Saku!"**

"**Sakura…" Sasuke pushed away some strands of hair on her face and smiled at her "Thank God you're ok…"**

"**S-sa-s-ske…" she whispered "G-guys…"**

"**Oh thank Kami you're alive!"**  
"**Sakura-chan you had me worried!"**  
"**Saku-chan are you ok?"**

"**Y-yeah… I'm o-ok…" she tried to give a smile but she was only able to make a tiny movement on her lips**

"**Sakura don't you ever do that again!" Neji said his face full of concern "I mean it!"**

"**D-don't worry… I-I w-wont…"**

"_**I don't think I can take more pain…"**_

-----

That night it rained hard again. Mrs. Haruno was out in another one of her tours meaning Sakura was alone again. No Naruto, no Neji, no Kiba… no Sasuke. She was alone; no one was there to comfort her, no one to be her shoulder to cry on. She sat there on the corner of her room, just wearing an over sized T-shirt and her panties.

She was crying again, remembering everything she went through. She felt alone and that was the feeling she hated most… to be alone… with no one to be there for her. All she ever wanted was a happy life which is far from impossible to happen.

She embraced her knees and kept crying. Until a hand patted her head, she didn't look up and continued crying. That someone sat beside her and pulled her to a tight embrace. Sakura cried more but let that person hug her.

"Sakura… I'm here now…" the voice was very familiar to her but she doesn't care about that, all she cared about was she wasn't alone anymore "Don't be scared…"

That she doesn't have to face everything alone anymore...

"I promise…"

That she won't feel the same pain over and over again…

"I won't leave you…"

That she won't be hated by the people…

"I love you Sakura…"

That she will be loved…

"...**Deidara** loves you…"

* * *

**Done! the chapiey i mean! th e"Poll" is still open people! keep up the votes! and reviews! ^^**


	17. Love?

**OMG! i'm really sorry for the late update i had soo many things to do! and sad to say i wont be able to update soon. but i'll try to write the next chapters so that i can finish this story of mine. So sorry guys! don't hate me! so this is chapy 17 please excuse enything you see wrong i had less time to correct things but i'll edit it when i have extra time. :) thank you and enjoy^^  


* * *

  
Chapter 17**

The Inuzuka boy inhaled the fresh scent of the air. It was 8am and as promised, he was about to help Sakura with her things. He smiled at the thought of carrying heavy pink boxes with flowery things on them. He knows Sakura too well. He would do all the carrying leaving Sakura with a satisfied smile that her hand are free to do whatever she wants.

He walked right straight her house and knocked three times to be sure the pinkette would hear him.

"I'm coming…" a faint voice was heard from inside. He was sure it's not Sakuras for the voice was gentle, hers was… fierce. The door opened and an older woman with the same cotton candy hair was smiled at him.

"Good morning Kiba-kun…"

"Hey Baa-chan…" he greeted back with his signature grin "Is Saku-chan ready?"

"Sakura?" she repeated "Why she left already…"

"Already?"

"She was with Deidara-san…"  
"_Deidara? Why would she go with him?"_

Mrs. Haruno saw Kibas had a big question mark on his face "Didn't she inform you?"

"No… she didn't, not even a text message…"

"Oh my…"

"Baa-chan! What time did he pick her up?"

"Deidara-san didn't pick her up… he stayed over last night…" the woman frowned

"What?!"

"… She had another breakdown last night" she said  
"Deidara-san called me when he got her to calm down…"

"She? W-when!?"

"Deidara-san said he was checking up on Sakura but found the front door open, so he rushed to her room and found her on the sitting on the corner…"  
"_Sakura…"_

"By now I'd say there at your dorm, fixin-  
"Thanks Obaa-chan!" Kiba said and ran swiftly

"Kiba-kun…"  
"_Sakura… what happened?"_

_

* * *

_Sakura hanged her uniform inside her new closet. Deidara was lying on Sakura's new bottle green bed and was roaming his hands on her things.

"You didn't talk much last night…" the pinkette paused for a second when she remembered the night before.

**  
Flasback.**

_**Deidara placed the crying girl on her bed and sat next to it. He wiped the tears that were still falling from her emerald orbs.**_

"_**If only I can change place with you right now…" he said and started to caress her porcelain like face "I would… so I would be the one to feel your pain, instead of you…"**_

"_**I don't like to see you like this…"**_

"_Then leave me…"_

"_**I want to see your smile…"**_

"_How can I…"_

"_**I want to hear you laugh… like before…"**_

"_That was before… not now…"_

_**He laid his head on the top of hers and continued to caress her. Sakura slowly started to stop weeping "Deidara…"**_

"_**Sakura…" he touched her hand and held it tight, as if he would never let it go  
"Just…"**_

"_Just… leave me be…"_

"_**Just let me love you…" he said and stared at her puffy emerald eyes that seemed to be staring at him too. She froze when she heard him… she didn't tear her eyes from him "Just let me…"**_

"_**D-dei-  
**_"… _**be a part of your life… be a part of who you are…" he inched closer to her, never letting go of her hand.**_

"_**Dei…dara"**_

"_**I love you Sakura…" the gap between then vanished as there lips met.**_

**End of Flashback.  
**

Sakura's cheeks became hot but continued putting away her clothes, Deidara on the other side had a smirk playing on his lips. About 10 minutes the girl stood up and walked towards the blonde.

Deidara opened his eyes when he felt someone next to him. He found Sakura staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Deidara…"  
"Y-yeah?"

"… you're lying on my bra…" the blond sweatdroped and sat up, then took the under garment and gave it to the pinkette  
"Sorry…"

The door suddenly opened. Both of them looked at the door and found Kiba looking at them in a not so friendly manner.

"K-kiba? Wha-  
"Why?"

"Why wha- OMG! I'm sorry! I forgot you were supp-  
"Why didn't you called anyone?"

"K-kiba… I-I don't understand…"  
_"What's he talking ab-_

Her eyes widen when she got what he was saying. She looked at him and found him looking at her worriedly "K-kiba…"

"Why didn't you call one of us?"

"…"

"You know where always here for you! Why didn't you tell anyone!?" he shouted making her wince

"Hey don't shout at her!" Deidara stood up and was about to go to Kiba when Sakura caught his wrist  
"Sakura…"

"Answer me Sakura!"

"Because I don't want to be a burden anymore…" she lowered her head  
"All I give you guys are millstones…"

"Baka!" Sakura looked at Kiba and found him smiling at her _"K-kiba?"_

"You were never a weigh down for us…" he said "Were your friends… were supposed to help you when you need it…"

Sakura stared at him then she felt her eyes watering. She looked down again, tears falling on the floor "I'm your Big brother right?"

"O-onii…chan…" she shut her eyes and hoped to stop the tears from falling from them, but she can't, they just keep falling "Kiba…"

"Sakura…"

"I'm not your responsibility anymore…"

"W-what? S-sakura what ar-  
"I'm not a kid anymore Kiba!" she shouted

"S-sakura…"

"Let me grow up on my own!"

Kiba was taken aback by her words. He stared at her and saw her tear stained cheeks. He knew she was serious when she said those words and she wasn't going to take those prose back.

"Ok then…" he said and turned his back  
"I suppose you'll take good care for her now, Deidara…"

"K-kiba…"

"See you some other time…" he turned his head to look at Sakura and somehow words came out of him colder than how he'd want it to be "Sakura…"

"K-kiba!" she shouted but he already left the room. Sakura was about to run to him but got stopped by Deidara.

"Let go! I have to-  
"Let him go Sakura…"

"But-

"I know he understands…" the blonde said and gave her a reassuring smile  
"Don't worry ok?"

"H-how can I? I ju-  
"Just smile… ok?"

"Yeah… smile…"

* * *

Neji was standing on the waiting area inside the airport, waiting for his girlfriend. He haven't seen her for a while and would love to be the first one to see her happy face again. He smiled at the thought of being able to see her again _"Tenten…" _his thoughts was shattered when he heard his name.

"Neji-kun!" he looked straight forward and saw a _very _familiar girl with buns on her head, a suit case in hand and someone was behind her  
_"Who in the world?"_

His eyes widen when he recognized who the person was _"Oh-hell-no"_

"Neji-kun! I missed you!" Tenten came up to him and gave him a peck on his soft cheeks. Tenten looked at him and noticed that he was glaring at someone… particularly… her grandmother.

"You-  
"Bastard!" the old woman gave Neji a hard wack on his head using her bag (brick like bag) "Don't you have manners!?"

"Why you-

"Neji-kun! Obasan!" Tenten shouted  
"Please! Not here! You two are making a scene!"

"Hn!"  
"Brat…"  
"Hag…"  
"Yamete kudasai!"

Inside Neji's car (Black Volvo guys!) Neji and Daiyu (Meaning "Black jade" in Chinese) Tenten's grandmother were having a glaring contest. Neji despice the old woman for their break up a few years ago. She doesn't want Neji to be her future son in law, thinking that he will just do no good for her grand daughter.

Tenten was feeling un easy between the two thinking another war is about to begin, but felt at ease when Neji held her hand. She looked at him and found him smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Oi brat! Look on the road will you?" Daiyu said poking Neji's face. The brown haired boy's smile was replaced with a angry pout (Neji-kun!? POUTING!?) "Why did you bring this old hag along?"

"Bastard! I'm right here!" Daiyu said hitting him on the head… again.

"What the hell!? Stop that you old fart!"  
"What did you call me!? You disrespectful blind boy!"  
"Ow! Stop it you raisin skinned zombie!"  
"This is why I don't approve of you for my little Tenten!"  
"And I care about your opinion why!?"

"Brat!"  
"Zombie!"  
"Grrr!"

Tenten sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked outside and smiled "_It's good to be back…"_

_

* * *

_

"Ok! It's official then"

"What is?" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"I'm now your boyfriend" Deidara smirked at her

"W-what!? I don't think I approved on that idea…"

"Well I think… last night was clear enough that you approved…" his smirk grew wider

"I-I don't remember that…" the pinkette's face grew bright red then she looked away.

"Well then… if that's the case…" he sat next to her on the floor and held her shoulder in a firm grip  
"Would you like me to remind you?"

"D-deidara! I remember! I remember!"

"Ha! Then it's official!" he said as he flopped down Sakura's bed

"Hey no fair!" the pinkette pouted and found a smiling Deidara looking at her  
"Deidara…"

"I'll never try to hurt you Ku-chan… I won't even think of that…"

"Deidara…"

"I'll protect you and I always will…"

_"I'll protect you! And I always will!"  
"S-sasuke-kun… arigatou!"_

"Arigatou… Deidara…"

_

* * *

_

**Soo thats the END of this chapter. same old same old. reviews, and hope that i can update soon i won't let you guys wait long. :)**

* * *


End file.
